


丧尸危机的遗留性问题

by Ahole



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahole/pseuds/Ahole
Summary: 埃尔文后天Ω，利威尔先天α。身份不是问题，体质不是障碍，这仍然是互攻。打算玩个道具梗，结果越玩越起劲。讲遗留·性问题，也讲遗留性·问题。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

利威尔朝地上的礼物盒踢了一脚，它飞起来，正好击中房子中间的圣诞树，后者摇了摇，落下了一堆枝叶和小饰物。  
“我最后说一次，这不是我的‘女人’。”利威尔在房内扫视了一圈，他沉着脸，声音冷得像冰。  
房间里仿佛也结了冰，人们一个个神情紧张，雕塑一般僵在原地，音乐已经停了，只有他们头顶上成串的小彩灯们还在活泼地闪烁。  
埃尔文坐在屋子正中间的沙发上，外表跟平时没有两样，只是头上多了一个纸糊的花环。利威尔扯下它，揉成一团，一把塞进了离得最近的人嘴里。  
“给我离他远点。”  
利威尔说完，把埃尔文——他的惊喜——拉起来，离开了派对现场。  
这场活动据说是为庆祝利威尔的生日搞的，顺便庆祝圣诞——所有的道具都跟圣诞节相关，他们说这个时间外面买不到其他装饰，他得将就一下。当一个人的生日跟什么重要节日重合的时候，总是得有当陪衬的觉悟。

“你不应该来的。”电梯门合上的瞬间，利威尔说。他对着电梯间的镜子，满脸厌恶地拍打肩膀上的彩带和纸屑，弄出了不小的响动。  
“我以为叫我来的是你。”埃尔文说着，帮他摘下了发梢上挂着的漏网之鱼。  
“你用脑子想想，我怎么会约你到这种地方！还是在这种时候！”利威尔抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪着一旁的男人。  
“我打不通你的电话，我试了好几次……”埃尔文顿了顿，没有在电话的问题上深入下去，“所以我想我最好还是来看看……”  
正常来说他们每天都会为了巡逻的事碰头，不过今天利威尔生日，按照制定队内规矩的人们好心好意的安排，必须强制休假。可休假的人本来也该随时待命。  
“操……”利威尔脱口而出，眼里像是要喷出火来，一点也没有刚才那种游刃有余的冰冷。  
不过他立刻闭上了嘴，呼哧呼哧地喘了好一会儿，显然是在控制情绪。  
“你他妈知不知道这里面都有什么人，有好几个α，都是出了名的混蛋。”  
很多α在性上面根本不能自控，而且出了事多半不用负责，有人甚至会特地利用这个身份犯罪。  
“一般不会有人把我当作……”  
“我知道，你以前是β，不会留意这些，”利威尔截下了他的话，“但要是真的被……要真的出了事，我就算把他们宰了也没用。”  
“我带了项圈，现在也还没到发情期。”埃尔文说。  
“马上就会到了。”利威尔没好气地说，“味道都飘出来了。”  
“这种聚会可不是为了喝酒聊天，你最好连那里的空气都不要碰。”他斜睨了埃尔文一眼，如果他是个天生的Ω，到了这个年纪，早就应该已经能够觉察出不对了。  
利威尔对着同伴吃惊的面孔咋舌：“有什么奇怪的吗，要知道，你可是我的‘生日礼物’。”

埃尔文在去年爆发骚乱时感染了丧尸病毒。  
他被一个躲在储藏室的学生咬了，是学校里第一个受害者，当时大家都还没搞清楚发生了什么事。  
在骚乱后期，人们收集了足够的情报，终于厘清了整个事件的大致情况。  
所有感染发病的患者都是β，在受到病毒刺激后，他们会急速向Ω的方向转化，出现类似发情的表现：发热，颤抖，逐渐意识不清……或许这是人体最后的抵抗，一旦发情期结束，他们就会变成真正的丧尸。幸运的是，就跟对付发情期一样，只要找到α亲热几回，就能压抑住他们体内的病毒——在收到了数个地区的案例上报之后，政府终于确认了施救情报的可靠性，必须感谢那些突发奇想，对着准丧尸也能来一发的少数派。  
各地群众自发自愿地展开了救援行动，利威尔也是其中之一，他当了埃尔文的解毒剂，救了他一命。  
利威尔是个天生的α，身形看起来像个少年，只到埃尔文胸口的位置，体重也仅有他的三分之二。他们当时躲在一家酒店里，人很多，并不是没有其他的α，埃尔文不知道他们是怎么决定人选的，是不是扔了骰子。谁都知道，准丧尸可不是什么好对象，不说身上灰败病态的肤色和瘢痕有多少吸引力，光是在政府统计的伤亡名单里，就有不少α被撕成了碎片。  
以利威尔的地位来说，完全没有必要接下这份苦差。那些天酒店一个丧尸都没在他轮值时进来过，利威尔是负责守庭院的，就一个人，把酒店厨房里一半的刀都砍得卷了刃。  
现在他是本区民间组织的护卫队主力，私人关系却干净得不像个α，久而久之，他和埃尔文是一对的流言就开始有了市场。  
一般很少有人会注意到埃尔文是个Ω，否则，以他们对待感染幸存者的方式，今天的事情应该会发生得更早一些。

他们还在计程车上的时候，埃尔文的呼吸就开始变得有些急促，体温也有了升高的迹象。就像利威尔说过的那样，他的发情期提前了。  
好在他神志清醒地坚持到了公寓大楼，还能自己好好走路，算是有惊无险。  
去年骚乱中的幸存者，那些变异的Ω后来搞出了不少事故，他们缺乏经验，不懂得保护自己，发情症状又比天生的Ω要来得更加突然和猛烈——根据由来已久的法律，在公共场所发情的Ω几乎不受保护。  
“到这里就可以了。”  
埃尔文朝大堂的门卫打了个招呼，转头跟利威尔道别。他很擅长忍耐，第一次发病的时候足足忍了一周。  
利威尔像是没听到，也进了大楼，熟门熟路地走到了电梯跟前。  
“你家还有剩吗？”他伸手按了一下，墙上尖端向上的三角箭头亮了起来。  
“嗯。”埃尔文答道。  
“还有多少？”  
“三……”  
“嗯？”  
“不，两瓶吧。”  
这时空中叮地响了一声，紧闭的金属门随即左右打开。  
“正确答案。”利威尔说着，进了电梯。  
他在模仿最近热播的广告，模拟的问答节目里，说出正确答案晋级的场面就像这样，顺便说，失败者会被地上突然开启的暗门吞噬。  
埃尔文还想再说什么，但电梯又开了，外面等着进来的是他的某个邻居，互相不知道对方姓名那种。  
双方都条件反射地打了个招呼，埃尔文侧过身，给对方让了个位置。  
他什么都没能再说。

冰箱里果然还有两个装满的小瓶子。利威尔检查过标签上手写的时间，又翻出几个空瓶，消失在了卫生间里。  
埃尔文在客厅等着，随手开了电视，一边向他的副队长传消息：他今天，或许明天都必须请假，需要有人代理职务。  
安排妥当之后，他开始浏览起当天的新闻。街上有个小型的示威活动，就在本市最有名的百货公司门口，记者正在采访一个举牌子的男人。  
“这太恶心了，”那人隔着屏幕说，“想到自己的东西被灌进那种母狗、那种魔鬼的屁股里，我就全身发冷。”  
埃尔文知道他在说什么，最近政府通过了新的法律，为了方便丧尸病毒受害者的治疗，相关部门可以自行调用精子库里α的精液，无需事先经过捐赠者同意。  
丧尸病毒型Ω——这名字是媒体起的，并不是什么医学名词，不难想象那些“纪实报道”里都是什么内容。  
最初的时候，他们被描绘成性瘾症患者，缺乏道德和常识，活下来就是为了破坏别人的家庭和人生，不过好歹都是些伦理道德故事，离不开羞辱荡妇那一套。后来事情渐渐变得有些失控，先是出了个轮奸至死的案子，凶手们就没关几天，出来之后就忙着上电视，一直到这事的热度过去，公众都没有听到死者家属的任何声音，他们就像是隐了形，仿佛对这件事避之不及。那一年接二连三地出了一连串的强奸案，情况都差不太多，很多是第一批凶手的模仿犯，他们之间甚至还有点攀比的意思——有阵子媒体上到处都能看到这类采访，据说是为了保障公众的知情权，大公无私地分享了许多细节，具体到了可以拍成人电影的程度。那些私下流传的现场录像就更不用说了。  
现在没人在意那些Ω是怎么死的了，他们的名字最多只能得到几小时的热度。  
不过年初的灭门惨案是个例外。  
那是个普通的小镇，甚至没有出过一个名人，正常来说埃尔文这辈子大概都不会在新闻上看到那个地名。但现在他熟得能倒背出来。  
杀人的Ω还是个未成年的孩子，凶器就是家里过年时新买的砍肉刀。他在新年假期的尾声，趁着大家都在狂欢中耗尽了精力，把全家人，包括来借住的亲戚，都砍死在了床上——据说所有的人都跟他发生过关系。  
就在被捕前不久，他曾经在某个街拍节目出过镜，只是个穿着T恤和牛仔裤的小不点，胸前印着一个大大的玩具熊，回答问题的时候一直在笑，还会侧过脸，用眼角去瞟镜头，像是一个模仿拙劣的媚眼。  
通过网络上无数小道消息和全民参与的饭后讨论，这个孩子被渲染成了“丧尸病毒型Ω”的形象代言——所有的抑制剂都无效，没有生育能力却发育出类似子宫的生殖腔，反人类文明的存在，完全的社会异类……网上甚至发展出了一种讨论，怀疑他们已经不是人类，而是丧尸病毒操纵的“拟态人”，一种淫糜、诡异、邪恶的生物，而且非常危险。  
上述观点传开后的一周内，就发生了几起私刑处决事件。  
即使是埃尔文这样的人，护卫队成员、本季度本市各区联防的轮值队长，也知道最好不要随便让人看到脖子上的项圈——他的气质和举止太不像Ω，如果在街上引起路人怀疑，可能会导致很多麻烦。  
他们生活的地区还算平静，辟谣也比较及时，尽管如此，情况紧张的时候利威尔还是在埃尔文家里住了一段时间。  
只不过他们并不是炮友——跟其他人猜测的完全不同——埃尔文也不是利威尔久攻不下的对象。  
没错，埃尔文没有被标记过，可他也从没有拒绝过谁。  
利威尔从没有向他这么要求过。

埃尔文调出世界新闻栏目的时候，利威尔出现在了客厅，把几个小瓶子放在了茶几上，它们已经被装满了。  
“好了。”他说，一边捂住了鼻子。  
埃尔文身上的热度比之前又高了几分，他闻不到自己的荷尔蒙，不过光凭常识也能明白现在是什么情况。  
在埃尔文的注视下，利威尔选了个离他最远的位置坐下，完全没有就此告辞的意思。  
作为一个α，利威尔的忍耐力可以说跟他的体力同样异常。  
或许还有其他原因。  
埃尔文一开始就明白，自己并不那么吸引他。


	2. Chapter 2

跟利威尔重逢那会儿，埃尔文正在学校餐厅吃午餐，对面坐着同校的一位女老师，今年刚到任，总有很多问题需要求助。  
埃尔文一开始没有认出利威尔，不过还是为有人过来搭话而松了口气，她的眼神有点太热烈了，他感觉不太自在。  
“女士，你不用属于谁，每个人都是独立的个体。”黑发的清洁工说着，毫不客气地把托盘放在了埃尔文旁边，坐了下来。“当然他也不会属于你。”  
于是埃尔文再次转头看他，想起了这个多年前的玩伴。  
他也回忆起了那个稚嫩的声音：  
“埃尔文，做我的女人。”  
小利威尔的脸庞就像一颗苹果，他说话的时候，手里还捧着一盒水果硬糖——他刚拿到的生日礼物。  
埃尔文摇头：“我不是女人。”  
利威尔眨了眨眼睛，干脆地改变了方案：  
“那我来做你的女人。”  
“你也不是女人啊。”埃尔文笑了起来。  
他不知道利威尔的这一套都是从哪里学来的。他有时候会说一些奇奇怪怪的话，自己也半懂不懂，一看就是从大人那边照搬过来的。

埃尔文上小学的第二年，他的父亲在家里开了补习班，每天晚上都有一群学生到家里听课，原本就不大的空间顿时变得拥挤嘈杂。  
父亲通情达理地同意了他的请求，允许埃尔文去隔壁街上的西餐厅打发时间，那家店里总是放着舒缓的音乐，做功课或者看书都很合适。  
埃尔文很快就留意到了一个黑发的孩子，看上去比他还要矮上一个头，应该还没到上学的年纪，总是一个人在路灯下跑跑跳跳，黑夜里孤单的身影让人忍不住觉得在意——白天在街上的玩耍的孩子们早就回家了。  
史密斯老师儿子的固定座位就在落地窗边，正好临街，他跟店里说好的。他没有费太多力气就跟利威尔，那个总在街头的男孩对上了眼神，然后他们不知怎么就隔着玻璃搭上了话，每天都会交谈。尽管利威尔的衣服来来回回都只有那么两三件，不过洗得很干净，并不像是没人照顾的样子。  
两人的友情飞速进展，他们的很快就发展成了一起在公园里疯跑的关系——当然，要先等埃尔文做完功课——对于这个年纪的孩子来说，玩到一起并不需要太多的时间和理由。  
利威尔为此甚至放弃了自己的娱乐。现在他不在街上闲逛了，而是在餐厅门口等着埃尔文，陪他一起做功课，一起分享一份饮料。埃尔文干脆从家里多带了一份练习薄和铅笔，抄写的作业很是枯燥，但有人一起完成，就会变得有趣得多。  
没过多久，父亲发现了他新交的朋友——家里的补习班每周一停课，埃尔文却还是坚持要到外面去学习。在他的建议下，两个孩子在停课那天的碰面地点改在了埃尔文的房间里，利威尔可以比在西餐厅呆得更久些，一直到埃尔文开始打起哈欠为止。  
埃尔文已经打起了瞌睡，比他还要矮上至少一个头的黑发男孩却还是一副精神百倍的样子。  
“我中午起床，跟妈妈一起。”他对埃尔文解释。利威尔家里没有父亲，母亲总是睡到很晚。  
“她不用工作吗？”  
“她现在就在工作，在家里。”利威尔说，“所以我不能去打搅她。”  
埃尔文想，听起来跟自己家里差不多。  
“真辛苦啊。”他感叹。

虽然那个“做女人”的提议被埃尔文拒绝了，但利威尔还是把糖留着没吃，直到下一个在埃尔文房间里碰面的日子。这次他们一起分享了它。  
“埃尔文，做我的人。”利威尔含着糖，口齿不清。  
修正之后的请求变得相对合理了一些，可能是有人给了他建议。  
埃尔文摇头：“我不属于任何人。”  
这个回答显然在利威尔获得的指导范围之外，一下子就让他乱了阵脚。  
“呃……”他试探着问，“我做你的人可以吗？”声音里没有半点底气。  
“你跟我，无论我们谁都好，都是独立的。我们只属于自己。”埃尔文拉过利威尔紧绞在一起的手，“你不用属于任何人。”  
“可是……”利威尔看起来非常沮丧。  
“嗯？”  
“可是我想让你当我的男朋友。”  
“男朋友？为什么？”  
“那我们就可以上床了。”  
无论怎么看这件事对他们来说都太早了，实在太早了。不过埃尔文知道该怎么问清利威尔的想法。  
“上床之后呢？”他问。  
“你就会对我很好，还有……”利威尔突然卡了词。  
“嗯？”埃尔文耐心地等着。  
“……还会比现在更喜欢我！”  
“你觉得我对你不好吗？而且我现在已经很喜欢你了。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你能不能当我的男朋友？”  
“……”  
埃尔文的这段童年记忆已经有些模糊，但他还记得最后的结果：他说，虽然他不能属于利威尔，不过可以当他的男朋友。作为庆祝，利威尔那天还在他家住了一晚。  
“这表示什么？”利威尔躺在床上，眼眸中闪闪发亮，仿佛有光。  
“表示我会喜欢你，对你很好。”埃尔文说完，又补充道，“跟现在一样。”  
利威尔点点头，“因为我们上床了。”  
“利威尔，”埃尔文认真地纠正，“这不算上床。”  
他伸出手，把利威尔身上滑落的被子重新盖好：“我也不是因为上床才喜欢你。”  
埃尔文后来还去查了一些同性结婚的要求，看得半懂不懂，也就没跟利威尔一起分享。他觉得这些事情还可以放放，等到他们两个长大一点再说。  
那时候他一点儿都没有想到，他们相处的时间其实只剩不到一年。利威尔会在接下来的某一天突然消失，并且，在此后的很多年里都杳无音讯。

眼下他突然重新出现在埃尔文面前。  
那个肉嘟嘟的孩子变成了青年，个头仍旧不高，只看眼神就知道不好惹，埃尔文望着他的发旋，感受到了几分亲切。  
对面的女老师匆忙地走了，说是要回去抓紧时间处理工作。  
“我昨天也看到你们在一起吃饭。”利威尔嘀咕，“还有前天。”  
“她才刚来，有很多问题不够清楚……”埃尔文斟字酌句地解释，拿不准该怎么准确表述她暧昧不明的意图。  
利威尔哦了一声，开始吃自己的午餐，像是对这个话题并不感兴趣。

新来的清洁工没有再提过男朋友的事，每天在学校里埋头工作，埃尔文不时会跟他打个照面，两人友好地点头示意，有时还会聊上几句，就像稍微有点交情的同事会做的那样。  
小时候明明那么粘人，那么可爱的孩子，长大之后也变成了普通的α，看起来对β完全不感兴趣。


	3. Chapter 3

刚通过的新规里除了允许调用精子库存货，还有一项争议条款，它允许所有药物治疗无效的Ω获取α精子的许可证，只要主动向政府申请就行。  
许可证大致分为两类，一类是按次申请，要求比较简单，审批通过后配发不超过一次发情期所需的剂量；另一个类型针对特殊人群，提供一种长期使用许可，持证者在有效期内不用预先审核，可以在任何一家精子库随到随取。  
在这项规定生效的前两周，药物过敏的天然Ω成为了社交媒体上最热门的话题，一份Ω救助基金会的工作报告在网上疯传，里面尽是些极端悲惨的故事。主流舆论很快取得了一致，认为政府应该做些什么，去帮助这些不幸的Ω，天生的缺陷不应成为他们追求幸福生活的障碍。虽然网上也有零星的声音表达了质疑，比如那些个案的可靠程度，或是占比什么的，又或者是那个不知名的基金会的信用问题……但一如既往的，它们像是细小的水花，刚刚诞生就被吞没，消失在集体情绪的浪潮当中。于是精子库们逃过了一劫，靠着保障天然Ω的理由，它们的门口还算清净，只有零星的几个人跑过去拉横幅。

埃尔文也递了申请，长期许可，他的身份可以加分，运气好的话一个月内就能排到。  
就在不久前，利威尔才为这件事跟他起了争执，罕有地冷战了起来，直到去接自己的“生日礼物”前，都一直冷着脸——他说，除非埃尔文肯把申请撤回来。  
利威尔坚持认为精子库里的东西都不安全，那些志愿者不知道是什么来路，体检也未必能够严格执行到位。但埃尔文抱持着不同看法：证件是全国通用的，甚至有一些国外的互认机构，这样他即使一个人也可以到其他区域活动，不用让利威尔在身边跟着——在普通的低温保存状态下，α的精液效果最多保持一周左右。  
这事并不是没有更好的解决办法。  
Ω只要被α标记，荷尔蒙就会稳定下来，不再轻易受到外界影响，发情的间隔期也会长上许多。标记的做法并不复杂，只需要咬破Ω脖子上腺体就能完成，但日后要是其中一方后悔了，不动刀子就不可能抹掉印记，还要面临手术失败的风险，承受千奇百怪的后遗症状——这可以说是所有人际关系中影响最深远的一种，相比之下，即使是受到法律保护的神圣婚姻，想要解除的时候，多数也只需要一纸文书。  
除此之外，埃尔文还有一个理由没有明说。  
利威尔现在还是单身，万一哪天拥有了固定对象，他该怎么才能让对方相信，自己的伴侣守着一个发情期的Ω，只是因为纯粹的友谊？  
他必须为他们将来的生活做好打算。

埃尔文从抽屉深处取出一个黑色的纸盒，普通的长方形，烫银花纹，看起来像是装首饰的。  
他独自坐在床边，盯着手上的东西，过了好一会儿，才磨磨蹭蹭地打开了盖子。乳白色的橡胶制品看起来跟性玩具差不多，这是他从医院拿到的，算是医疗器械，有专利那种，能往体内注入精液，还可以控制时间和流速。  
埃尔文检查了电量，从桌上拿起一个小瓶——利威尔刚交给他的——把它嵌进预留的凹槽，然后将道具的前端顶在了身下。  
刚开始那会儿，这对他来说是件苦差，后面被强行撑开的不适和长时间的折磨简直叫人发疯。  
现在他的身体已经完全习惯了。这副身体能预知即将到来的快乐，只需要空气中飘散出的，一丝丝利威尔精液的气味——他的乳头已经膨胀了，性器也在半硬状态，大量分泌的肠液会让推进过程变得轻而易举，甚至用不着额外润滑。  
他屏住呼吸，慢慢将它压进去，一直深入到只有根部留在体外的程度。  
人造的道具开始在肠道里前后抽动，伴随着震动，埃尔文的呼吸粗重了起来，他咬着牙，在床边的镜子里看到了自己的模样——无论怎么看这都是一副男性的躯体，经过了良好的锻炼，肌肉紧绷，轮廓分明，但在那些目光无法触及的地方，在它的内部，已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
只用了不到一年的时间，埃尔文的体内就发育出了与子宫类似的生殖腔，跟天生的Ω不同，并没有卵巢，只是一个纯粹的性器官。  
按照医生的说法，这也不完全是件坏事，比如说，他在床上可以得到更多乐趣。  
“还有人故意想要染上病毒呢，你知道他们得付多少钱吗。”对方说，一副他占了大便宜的口吻。  
“噢。”埃尔文说。  
他实在想不到还有什么可说的。

埃尔文迅速地迎来了今天的第一次高潮，他发出了一声短促的呻吟，括约肌不受控制地收缩。  
但这只是个开始。  
至少要射过两次之后，这副身体才会开始真正进入状态。  
跟β的体质不同，Ω可以在短时间内反复高潮很多次，像是为性而生的。但也有人不这么认为，那些反对让Ω避孕的理论声称，性行为只是表象，人类的繁衍才是真正的、伟大的使命，那应该是Ω的生存意义。至于埃尔文这类人，显而易见，只是在“浪费社会资源”。  
不管怎么说，Ω的身体机能天生适合享乐，如果插入的范围仅限于肠道，那么他就会有一个完整的发情期，至少七天的“乐趣”；而生殖腔的情况会有些不同，它的快感更加汹涌和猛烈，只要刺激得当，就能在短期内消耗掉所有过剩的荷尔蒙，提前结束整个发情症状。  
埃尔文现在多少有了一些经验，可以把时间压缩在一天左右。  
他侧身躺着，身体蜷起，浑身发抖，体温升得更高了，敞开的衬衫吸收了汗水，贴在背上。卧室的房门不怎么隔音，不时能听见利威尔在客厅里弄出的响动。  
埃尔文的身体突然抽动了一下，像是不受控制一般。他猛地翻过身，把脸埋进了枕头。  
身体内部的刺激还在继续，他死死抓住床单，身上肌肉阵阵痉挛。在马达震动的声音中，呜咽断断续续地溢出来，经过布料的过滤，立刻就消融在空气之中。

不知道这样忍耐了多长时间，在肌肉又一轮收缩之后，他的身体终于做好了准备。生殖腔口打开了。  
埃尔文喘息着，稍稍抽出深入肠道的器具，调整角度，慢慢寻找着合适位置。他必须将前端细长的管道导入生殖腔内部，确保精液流入。人工制造的工具也会跟着挤进去，在里面继续它的工作。进入翻搅的感觉让人头皮发麻，但利威尔的精液流进去之后就会变得非常舒服，快感从身体深处飞速涌出来，一直蔓延到四肢指尖。  
从男性不存在的器官中传出来的感觉非常奇妙，难以言喻。他忍不住在床单上摩擦身体，想要被拥抱，被抚摸的欲望异常强烈。  
埃尔文咬住手臂，眼角慢慢变得湿润。  
这仍将是一个漫长的过程，一般至少要换上第三个瓶子，令人发狂的欲求才会慢慢开始平息。  
有时候他自己也会觉得那些似是而非的分析并不是全无道理，这确实不像一个正常人类该有的表现。

统计数据显示，幸存下来的感染者过半数都有心理问题，以男性为主。比起仅仅是增加了发情期不便的女性感染者来说，不得不自己往屁股里塞电动玩具，或是恳求α插进来，灌一肚子精液，对原本是β男性来说屈辱感实在太强。  
更要命的是，他们很难在周围找到安慰，大半个世界都觉得他们乐在其中。这足以摧毁一个人的自尊。  
埃尔文有利威尔跟在身边，倒是没有经受那么多的心理折磨。困扰他的是另一件事——  
在这一年里，他做过好几次跟利威尔上床的梦。  
他眼睁睁地看着利威尔慢慢压上来，身体挤进他的大腿内侧，被进入的感觉异常鲜活，空气中满是利威尔的气味，皮肤的接触舒服得令人发疯……他想要伸手去拥抱、想要尽情地触碰，却无论如何都没有办法做到。  
他只能躺着，喘息着，任人品尝。  
即使清醒之后，那种触感也仍然残留在身体之中。埃尔文独自醒过来，躺在床上，心中充满了震惊和羞愧。  
那些到底是残留的记忆，还是单纯的春梦，他完全无法判断。  
埃尔文从没问过利威尔对他做了什么，也没有留下半点印象。苏醒过来的头两天他都迷迷糊糊的，很少有完全清醒的时候。他只记得利威尔坐在床边，小心地给他的右手拆线。他用平淡的口吻告诉埃尔文，他按照政府的说明救了他。  
跟所有的重要信息一样，那则广播一直在循环播放，埃尔文后来也听到过，次数不少，里面的救助指示相当清晰，只要灌入精液就行，酒店里应该就能找到一些合适的工具。  
埃尔文知道，这份欲望不切实际，不合时宜，利威尔从来不让任何人误会他们之间的关系。


	4. Chapter 4

骚乱开始的第一天，埃尔文和几个相熟的同事带着一群学生，跑进了学校附近的豪华酒店。  
酒店离得不近不远，步行大约半小时的距离，但利威尔说附近的地铁线路早上就停了，公交车又许久不来，最后他们只能走路。幸好那时天气不错，正是适合户外活动的季节。  
这一路上充满了欢声笑语，像是学校组织的出游活动，一群人走走停停，速度始终快不起来，不过总算是安全抵达了酒店。  
那里还在正常营业，一切似乎都很顺利。  
他们人数很多，还有不少人没带证件，光是办理入住手续就花了不少时间，大堂里一下子挤进了一大堆人，闹哄哄的，连说话都要提高嗓音。救护车的声音被盖住了大半，开到酒店门口都没有引起多少注意，一队医护人员从上面跳下来，穿过大堂，一路小跑着上了扶手梯。等到老师们分配房间那会儿，他们抬着担架走了下来，有人被绑在上面，像是疯了一样地嘶吼。  
埃尔文往那个方向多看了一眼。  
今天早些时候，他跟几个老师合力把一个生病的学生送到医务室，她今年才刚升上中学，挣扎起来动静大得不行，几个成人都按不住，最后校医不得不给她打了一针。他们原来怀疑她是因为突然进入发情期，出现了异常反应，但查过档案之后，发现上面登记的身份居然是β。  
埃尔文把整叠房卡塞到了韩吉手上，从学生的包围中走了出来。他拍了拍利威尔的肩膀，问道：“那个人是Ω吗？”他自己是β，对荷尔蒙不敏感。  
小个子的α有点疑惑地看了他一眼，不过还是朝救护车的方向走了过去。利威尔早上迟到了，错过了医务室里的一幕。他上班搭乘的那条地铁线路停了，不知道前面出了什么事，列车在隧道里临停，很久都没有开动，利威尔和几个等不及的乘客自行下车，沿着隧道走回了上车的站台。出来之后他重新换了趟公交，又走了一段路，总算赶到了地方，在乱糟糟的学校里找到了埃尔文。  
利威尔朝着前面的目标追了几步，差点被另一个担架撞上。第二个人是从同一个方向抬出来的，表现要老实得多，那人从头到脚被盖得严严实实，红色的液体从白布上渗出来，滴滴哒哒地洒了一路。周围的人群中爆出了几声尖叫。  
利威尔紧跟着急救人员跑到了室外，等救护车开走，才转身折了回来。  
“第一个是，”他对埃尔文说，“第二个拿不准，血腥味太重。”  
他仍旧望着门口的方向，显然也有所感悟：“我们要换地方吗？”  
埃尔文摇了摇头。这是一栋高大的建筑，临水，看起来很牢固。  
“这附近没有更好的选择了。”  
谁知道其他地方是什么光景，何况他们带着一群学生，也跑不了太远。

那天埃尔文在前台几乎把信用卡刷爆，还接到了银行客服的确认电话，怀疑他的卡片存在异常消费，差点冻结了账号。不过从后来发生的事情来看，那时就算把电话挂了也没什么关系。  
韩吉后来开他的玩笑，说他们要是再晚一天来，他就可以省下那一大笔。埃尔文云淡风轻打发了她：谁知道他还需不需要还信用卡呢。他右手上裹着厚厚的纱布，那时正在跟早餐搏斗。  
埃尔文手臂上的伤口很深，用校医的话说，简直像是想要把他的肉咬下一块来——被他说中了——学校医务室的处理能力有限，医生只替他简单消了毒，后来他一直没有找到去医院的机会，还是利威尔在酒店找了工具，凑合着替他缝合了伤口。  
“手术”的场所就在客房，所有人都满脸疑虑地盯着桌面上的针线包，不过客串护士本人看上去胸有成竹，说不用什么医用缝合线，他从前就是这么处理的。这番表白并没有增加多少可信度，众人抬起头，齐刷刷地盯着他身上的清洁制服。  
但患者本人点了头，把手伸了过去。  
“手术”完成后，埃尔文出了一身冷汗，头发都湿了。利威尔帮他倒了杯水，把刚才吃剩的止疼片放在了旁边。  
当天晚上他们所在的区域就停了一次电，好在酒店里物资丰富，有备用发电机、燃料、食物、水源……以及充足的房间——用来隔离疑似发病的人。  
对于早期病人来说，体温升高是一个危险信号，下一步就是呼吸急促、头疼、浑身乏力，等到身上飘出Ω荷尔蒙气味，就代表到了末期。这个时期的感染者大多神智不清，还会出现间歇性地的攻击行为，而且一反之前的虚弱，身上一股怪力，普通人很难抵抗得住。但他们偶尔还会清醒过来，跟身边的人说上几句话。这种状态将会维持一段时间，直到心脏正式停止跳动，躯体逐渐变得冰冷，并且迅速地开始腐败。  
利威尔在酒店里处理过好几个丧尸，埃尔文亲眼见过一次，它突然从房间里扑出来，嘴边淌着血，一副想要加菜的样子。  
“你是怎么判断的？”埃尔文问，想了解他分辨丧尸和人类的方法。  
刚开始那会儿，大部分的α也还没摸清情况，酒店里有不少人怀疑这个恐怖分子根本不懂得分辨，只是毫不在乎地杀人。  
“看Ω荷尔蒙的浓度，”利威尔回答，“那家伙的味道已经开始散了。”  
这个窍门只有α才有可能掌握，再加上米克，学校里的体育老师，他虽然是个β，但是嗅觉特别灵敏，于是这些人就都被分发了刀具，归到了巡逻队里。  
留守酒店的人被分成了几组，他们要做的事情实在很多，要制造防御工事，建立岗哨，清点物资，洗衣做饭……还得随时应对突发风险。  
曾经有一个服务生——不在登记的人员名单上——突然从消防通道冲出来，按住了一个路过的房客，等其他人赶到时，他已经吃完了血液充沛的内脏，正努力把肠子从里面扯出来。  
那是发生在酒店里的第一起死亡案例，大家都被这骇人的场面震惊了，本能地转身逃跑。  
利威尔冲了上去，把那人的头砍了下来。  
“我正好带着刀。”事后他轻描淡写地解释，仿佛砍刀是天经地义，人人都应该随身携带的东西。  
他自己的衣服当时就毁了，幸好酒店里还有很多库存的制服，他穿着管家款式的礼服，身上挂着几把大小不一的刀具——大部分都是厨具，没办法，他们的子弹有限，必须省着点用——看起来很像动作片里的角色。

分工的过程中还出过一些插曲。  
除了他们这群从学校里来的熟人之外，酒店里原本还有一些没来得及离开的客人和职员，他们自行组成了几个小团体，对房间和资源的分配规则都有些不同意见。  
利威尔主动站到了大厅中央，把身上的刀都扔在了地上，只留了一把握在手里。他说自己代表埃尔文这边，让对面也各自决定人选，按规矩一对一武力解决。地上的武器任选。  
他那天还没换过衣服，白色的袖口上满是红褐色的斑点，只有脸上干干净净，应该是仔细擦拭过。  
没人敢开口问这是哪里的规矩。

“你觉得我还有多长时间？”  
埃尔文坐在在书桌前研究酒店平面图，说话的时候连头都没抬。  
早上有个丧尸跑到了走廊，打了大家一个措手不及。他们估计它是从通风口进来的，必须确认入口，除此之外，彻底的检查也是必要的，以防有它的同伴留在管道里。  
最近利威尔只要走得近一些，埃尔文就能闻到一股特别的味道，像是擦了香水。他以前从来不觉得利威尔身上有什么气味。  
在这之后，他就尽可能地留在房间里，极少见人。除了利威尔之外。  
利威尔的小组也负责感染者的“善后”工作，他主动找上门来，埃尔文原本认为是为了确认自己的身体状况。但利威尔来得相当频繁，见缝插针一般，只要没有排班，就会一直呆在埃尔文的房间。他们有时候会聊天，但更多的时候，利威尔只是安静地坐在一旁，看着他工作。  
这样的相处模式让埃尔文想起了很多往事。  
在准备升中学那年，埃尔文在书包里发现了一封情书，对方是班里的同学，担心以后没有机会再见，鼓足勇气表达了爱意。  
利威尔刚消失的那段时间，埃尔文还抱着希望，总觉得他有一天会回来，但随着时间的流逝，他的信心也逐渐动摇了起来。埃尔文拿不准该怎么回复这封信件，他不确定自己有男朋友的说法到底妥不妥当，于是去查了宣告失踪的条件，把利威尔下落不明的时间对照看了一下，发现连申请宣告死亡都足够了，心情顿时跌到了谷底，觉得自己就像语文课本里学过的鳏夫。  
埃尔文有些苦恼地跟父亲商量这事，对方尽管很是意外，但仍然中肯地给出了意见，建议他暂时抛开责任，看清自己的内心，做出真正适合的抉择。  
“你这个年纪，要守寡也太早了点……”  
现在想想，父亲当时看起来还算镇定，但身为老师，连用词都来不及妥当考虑，足以说明内心的混乱程度。  
整件事回想起来相当滑稽，埃尔文本想说出来，顺道跟利威尔一起聊聊童年往事，但话到嘴边，又咽了回去。  
他跟利威尔分开多年，早就没有了从前的热络。以他现在的情况，这也没什么不好。他何必要为了自己一时的爽快，在这种时候去触碰那些封尘的感情。自己这么做，活下来的人将来回想起来，该有多难过。

利威尔半晌没说话，埃尔文忍不住抬起了头，但他戴着口罩，看不到表情。  
“反正不是今天。”利威尔最后说。

埃尔文一共坚持了七天。  
他记得自己身上不正常的高热，急促的呼吸，从骨头内部传出的疼痛……还有手指，抖得拿不稳笔。一阵眩晕突然来袭，他的视线模糊了，慢慢地趴在了书桌上。  
记忆在这里出现了断层。  
再度清醒过来的时候，利威尔正在从上方俯视他。  
埃尔文的身上还有些发软，但并不痛苦，甚至残留着酥麻的余韵。他几乎以为自己是在做梦，病毒、丧尸都只是幻想中的产物，但房间里分明是典型的酒店装潢。  
他和利威尔可不是会一起开房过夜的关系。


	5. Chapter 5

“你确定只要看巡逻记录？”  
韩吉打开柜子，再一次询问埃尔文，满脸炫耀宝藏的骄傲。  
她对丧尸的事一直很热心，做了许多研究，据说他们去年骚乱时期据守酒店时的资料几乎一点没丢——除了她昏迷的那几天。  
“可是我这里还有很多好东西！”她说，不放过任何推销的机会。  
高中的条件比她原来呆的研究所差了不止一星半点，好在她拿到了一个富豪的赞助，对方也是个出了名的怪人，总有些奇奇怪怪、上不了台面的想法。  
在周围的人看来，韩吉受伤是迟早的事，她在照顾隔离病人时总是离得那么近，看到丧尸也不知道远远退开。她居然撑过了那么多天才被抓伤，本身已经是神明的慈悲。  
跟埃尔文一样，她也幸运地存活了下来，她的获救算不上什么稀奇事，一直跟在她身边，义务担任助手的莫布里特就是α。  
明明当初一听到广播就往韩吉的房间狂奔，时至今日，莫布里特却还会因为把韩吉抱到沙发上脸红——她聚会时喝多了——相当耐人寻味。自卫队巡逻的路上，目睹了那一幕的熟人们热烈地议论起来。八卦果然是人类的天性。  
“那个广播是在韩吉昏迷之后才有的？”埃尔文冷不丁地插了话。他一开始没有参与，但显然也在注意这场闲聊。  
在他的印象中，韩吉受伤的时间要比他晚上不少，要是像他们说的那样，莫布里特去找她的时候已经到了晚期，自己的事情又该怎么解释呢？按道理说，他根本就坚持不到那个时候。  
从来没有人注意到这其中的时间问题，那段日子兵荒马乱，他能恢复健康就很好了，没人有余力去追究这种细节。  
所以自己到底昏迷了几天？埃尔文想，记得他在刚醒过来那会儿问过利威尔。  
那时利威尔是怎么回答的？  
“别动。”那人说。  
埃尔文想起了那个场景，利威尔正在处理缝进他右手皮肤里的线，不能分心。  
拆线的时间至少需要10-12天，但感染之后自愈能力会有所下降，应该要更长一些，无法准确判断。  
有哪里不对，埃尔文皱起眉头。  
肯定有哪里出了问题。

答案其实并不难找，比如说，埃尔文可能创造了丧尸病毒感染病例中的奇迹。  
但如果他不是奇迹呢？只是一个由于及时获得了治疗，顺理成章活了下来的普通病人……  
可有人会做这种事情吗？对一个发作了七天，皮肤上已经浮出青紫瘢痕的人？  
要是换个对象，埃尔文可能会更早下定结论，他身上有Ω的味道，对α有吸引力，这事也没什么好大惊小怪的，一开始不就是因为有α抗拒不了荷尔蒙的威力，跟感染的人做了，才意外地发现了这个救命办法。  
但照顾他的人是利威尔。埃尔文没有见过比他更有忍耐力的α，也可能是他对自己身上的味道兴趣有限……总而言之，利威尔无论如何都不可能因为生理诱惑对他下手。  
埃尔文翻过了所有记录，标出自己有可能失去意识的时间段，由于不能确定，还把范围稍微放大了一些。利威尔一直都在正常参加轮值，而且，从报备情况来看，私人时间都呆在埃尔文的房间里。  
于是他转向莫布里特，问道：“你们那组里面，还有没有其他人去看过我？”  
他们整个组几乎都是α，工作之一就是负责监控感染者的情况，在利威尔忙不过来的时候，换个人去检查他完全说得过去——说不定他们当中有谁对荷尔蒙的抵抗力特别弱。  
但莫布里特毫不犹豫地否定了这个假设。  
“没有，利威尔不让其他人去你的房间。”他边摇头边说，“他从外面给房间加了锁，还顶了张桌子。”  
按照当时定下的规矩，晚期症状的感染者要是到了走廊上，就算危害公共安全，可以无条件处分。  
他说完，见埃尔文还想追问，干脆直接堵死了这条路：  
“绝对不可能，我们那儿没人想找死。”  
不是指丧尸，他显然是在说利威尔。

发情期的时候Ω不用进食，只需要适当补充水分。埃尔文从卧室里出来那会儿，已经跳过了三顿饭。  
利威尔仍然坐在沙发上，一副彻夜未眠的狼狈模样，桌子前面丢了一堆营养剂的包装袋。  
他双眼通红，只看了埃尔文一眼，就立刻移开了目光。对于α来说，Ω发情期的荷尔蒙影响十分强大，无论再怎么有克制力，像这样长时间的共处一室，也不可能不受影响。光靠房门那点阻隔根本没有用处。  
利威尔在这段期间也不能吃抑制剂，埃尔文以前情况不稳定，不知道要折腾上几天，随时都可能需要他补充精液。现在情况已经好了许多，他完全可以不用再受这种折磨，甚至不需要一直守在外面。但不管埃尔文怎么劝说，利威尔都不肯变通，仍然固执地坚持最保险的做法。  
“我身上还有味道吗？”埃尔文问。  
“嗯。”利威尔维持着背过身的姿势应了一声。埃尔文的体温已经恢复正常，但荷尔蒙完全散去还需要一点时间。  
埃尔文在他身边坐了下来，利威尔没有反对，但不动声色地朝旁边挪了挪。  
他刚刚熬了两天，又还在努力跟本能对抗，脑子里早就该是一团浆糊，是最不合适认真谈话的状态。  
“我昨天去找过韩吉，在她那里看了一些资料。”埃尔文说。  
但也是最难以编造谎言的状态。  
“你真是按照政府的说明去救我的吗？”埃尔文问。不用进一步解释，利威尔肯定明白，韩吉那边值得专门去看的资料是什么。  
那时所有人都撤退到了酒店的三楼以上，一楼落地玻璃太多，太不安全。通往地面的楼梯被完全封死，只有利威尔还能随时下去。他用酒店的床单做了几条绳索，从窗口抛出去，用它们上上下下，解决那些在一楼徘徊，敲玻璃上瘾的丧尸。  
有时候楼下也会冒出自称是逃亡的幸存者，想要进来避难，或者要求分享物资。在埃尔文作出应对决定前，都由利威尔先去交涉，当中有些人只有利威尔一个人接触过。  
不排除他在某个时刻，比其他人更早地获得了情报。  
那时候电台里的私人频道有很多小道消息，多数都不值得信任。只是一个未经证实的情报，不拿出来分享也合情合理。埃尔文并不想因此责备他什么。  
但他不能保证其他人也这么想，指望每个人都保持足够理智，这种期望本身就不够理智。  
那场骚乱造成了巨大的损失，伤亡不计其数，人们或多或少都些不满需要发泄。这段时间指责政府的声音一直没有停过，人们控诉机构官僚，行动迟缓，错失了无数挽救生命的机会。但政府毕竟是个相对空泛的概念，要是将对象锁定到具体的某个人身上，目标明确，行动起来将会简单得多。  
利威尔没有回头。  
“什么？”他问，似乎没有听清埃尔文说的话。  
这个习惯他从小就有，碰到难以回答的问题先假装没听清楚，为自己争取思考的时间。他会趁对方重复的时候做好决定，选择合适的答案。有时候是真话。  
现在利威尔十有八九只能选择说实话，但埃尔文需要更加万无一失。于是他说：  
“你到现在还喜欢这样。”  
“嗯？什么？我怎么了？”利威尔问。  
“还是喜欢说‘什么’，跟以前一样。”埃尔文回答。  
利威尔没再说话，他转过身，盯着埃尔文。  
“所以，”过了差不多有一个世纪那么久，利威尔终于开了口，声音嘶哑，“这就是你向精子库递申请的理由？”  
不等埃尔文回答，他啪地站起来，大步走进厨房，但很快又转了出来，手上拎着把菜刀。  
他把那把刀拍在茶几上，又不知道从哪里变出了一把手枪，两样东西并排放着，正对着埃尔文面前的位置。  
然后他抬眼看他,“你选一个。”他说。  
他的表情很难看，眼中血丝密布，看上去随时都会发疯。这副样子曾经让很多人跪下求饶，连在酒店里临时拼凑的队伍都知道，他杀人不眨眼，是个黑道疯子。  
埃尔文还稳稳地坐在原地。  
他完全不明白现在的话题进展，从利威尔提到精子库开始，他就已经跟不上了。但他不打算退缩，也丝毫没有感到害怕。作为一个α，利威尔有无数机会可以对他为所欲为，用不着这样折磨他。  
他扫了一眼桌面，又去看利威尔，等着他继续。  
“我不该骗你，是我的错。”利威尔把桌上的东西朝埃尔文的方向推了过去，“你喜欢用哪个都行。”  
看他的意思是要赔罪，让埃尔文在自己身上开个洞，大概又是黑道那边的规矩。  
“等这事过去，你也就别任性了，谁知道去捐精的都是些什么人。”  
“你骗了我什么？”埃尔文问。  
“你不是都知道了吗。”利威尔满脸不甘。但埃尔文不出声，只是望着他，也不肯伸手去碰桌上的东西。  
这简直像是学校里的老师在教育孩子，不彻底认错就不能获得原谅。  
利威尔再度开口的时候，调子里简直能听出万般委屈来。  
“我骗了你。”他说，老实得像个挨了批评的学生。  
现在的他没有足够的力量，无法维持那个在成长过程中一点点打造出来的，属于成年人的外壳，他与生俱来的、孩提时代的那个部分暴露了出来。  
“我那时候没有听广播。”利威尔承认。  
果然，埃尔文心想。  
他接着问：“你的理由呢？”  
利威尔瞪着埃尔文，他抓着茶几边缘，手背上青筋都爆了起来。  
“因为我是变态……”他终于还是开了口，声音听上去有些崩溃。  
埃尔文愣住了，一时间不知该如何反应。  
对面的人狠命地锤桌子，爆发出低沉的怒吼。  
“你就不能当作不知道吗！”  
“我他妈又不是世界上唯一的变态！”  
“你将就一下，继续用我的有什么关系！非要去查，查个屁啊！”  
“精子库里有多少变态你知道？！”  
埃尔文伸手接住了菜刀，桌面上所有的东西都跟被震得移了位，差一点它就要掉到地上了。

他对着明晃晃的刀刃，噗地笑了出来。  
利威尔吃了一惊，停下了发泄般的动作。但埃尔文没有停，他放肆地大笑，一发不可收拾，笑得身体都跟着颤抖。那场面实在有些诡异，他手里还举着那把刀。  
“就这么好笑吗，我是变态的事……”利威尔小声说，自暴自弃地似的，没了先前的劲头。  
“我想起来了，你这个样子。”埃尔文望着他，笑声仍旧没有收住。  
黑发的青年连沮丧的样子都跟从前一样。当然，多少也有些进步，在埃尔文的记忆中，那个幼小的孩子哭起来无声无息，只有肩膀控制不住地抽动，被抱着也停不下来。  
“我怎么了……”利威尔一脸崩溃。  
埃尔文伸出手，一把将他揽进怀里。  
“我想起来了，”他的语气轻快，带着揶揄，“我那时是怎么变成你男朋友的。”  
埃尔文怀里的身体僵住了，另一个人低着头，他只能看到黑色的发旋。他猜他也还记得那时候发生了什么。  
“……我才没那么爱哭，我平时都不那样。”利威尔嘟囔。  
“嗯。”埃尔文附和。  
胸口的位置传来了模糊而细小的声音：  
“还不是因为你先吃了我的水果糖。”利威尔抱怨。


	6. Chapter 6

利威尔一眼就认出了埃尔文。  
他站在学校门口，掏出手机，给法兰拨了个电话。  
“晚上我不去了。”他说。  
那边立刻开始大呼小叫：“嘿！你知道今天他们准备了什么？这种机会可不是……”  
“以后也不用叫我了。”  
没等那边说完，利威尔就挂了电话。  
他清楚那帮人的花样，多数会玩得很疯。他平时没事会去逛一圈，跟看着还顺眼的人喝上几杯，既能打发时间，又可以融入环境，显得跟周遭不那么脱节。  
像利威尔这样的α，性关系总是很混乱，他们太受欢迎，选择和体力都足够多，自然玩得很疯。在他的年少时期，曾经也有过一段疯狂日子，后来他停了下来——他发现所有人都在给他介绍金发的对象，不过不是每次都能找到蓝眼睛的。  
利威尔的朋友们都无法理解，认为他肯定是吃错了药，他们当中很少有人跟他一样，有足够有克制力，懂得节制不合时宜的欲望。  
所以他是领头的那个。

利威尔找了个合适的位置，耐心等到了埃尔文下班，跟着他回了家——从头到尾都没让对方发现。他听到了埃尔文跟同事的对话，知道他是个高中老师，正在那间学校里教历史。  
利威尔的年纪当学生已经太迟了，他跟公司里的人打了个招呼，没几天就顺利转到了埃尔文的学校。反正他已经引退了，清洁工作在哪里干都差不多。  
他花了点时间办手续、熟悉自己的新工作。在利威尔正式跟埃尔文搭话之前，他们就打过几次照面，埃尔文对他毫无反应，这没什么奇怪的，他们分开那会儿他的年龄还停留在个位数。至于他为什么能认出埃尔文……大概是因为眉毛，特征实在太明显了。  
埃尔文从小就是个面孔端正的孩子，鹅蛋脸形，大眼睛、长睫毛，按玩偶的标准长的，还是最典型的金发碧眼，只有眉毛要粗一些，算得上是个人标志。  
两人刚认识那会儿，利威尔总喜欢“眉毛眉毛”地叫他，后来关系好了，就改成了中规中矩的“埃尔文”，只有闹起别扭时，才会故意那样喊上几声。  
多年不见，记忆中的少年已经长成了一个好男人，穿着三件套西装，有一份正经工作。他的外表和气质没有多少变化，就是利威尔想象的样子——他本来以为那肯定经过了大脑的美化，初恋总是会被美化。  
而好男人身边总是不缺好女人。  
利威尔本身也是男人，还是α，所谓“男人中的男人”，跟女人最不沾边的那种。  
他这种体质性成熟之后很抢手，尤其是在青春期，荷尔蒙全开的状态很少有人抵挡得住。但爱情不是在搞交易，不管条件如何，合乎口味才是重点。利威尔的母亲就是个例子。她死心塌地地喜欢上了没人看好的对象，甚至连她的哥哥，一个黑道老大，都破天荒地去了趟教堂，祈祷她跟那家伙早点分开。他肯定不够虔诚，神迹并没有发生。  
既然埃尔文对自己的兴趣有限，利威尔也不打算重提旧事。  
反正生活总是充满了遗憾，他成年已久，已经有过不少经验。这不过又是新的一件。  
至少埃尔文还记得自己这个童年玩伴，把利威尔当作朋友看待，他们有时候会聊上几句，还说过要找个有空的假期一起回去看看——没约好时间，只是随口一提。  
利威尔觉得这个现实还不算太糟，他可以接受。  
但这不代表他接受得毫无怨言。

那天利威尔坐在埃尔文身边，埋头吃自己的午餐，像是还没克服时间带来的疏离感，显得拘谨而寡言。其实他只是没有余力聊天。  
一团带有口红印记的纸巾被留在了桌上，就在他的位置对面，像是一种无声的示威。利威尔心里憋屈得不行，抱怨的话语从内部满溢出来，一直堵到了嗓子眼。  
你明明就吃了我的糖……  
他狠狠地塞了口食物，把它们咽了回去。

小埃尔文吃的是一盒果汁硬糖，也是利威尔五岁的生日礼物，它被提早放在了他的枕头上，确保他一睁眼就能看到。  
利威尔把扁扁的铁盒捧在手上，翻来覆去地研究。糖果做成了珠子的形状，五颜六色的，像是绘本里的宝石。整整一个白天，他只是看了又看，一颗都没舍得放进嘴里。  
他想让埃尔文当“他的女人”。  
这句话是利威尔听来的，有个认识的叔叔这么说完，还掏出了一个漂亮的盒子。那两个人都很开心的样子，她还同意搬过去，跟他住到一起。  
利威尔后来也向埃尔文表白了心意，但埃尔文拒绝了他的提议，也没有收下利威尔的盒子，不过他也笑得很开心，像平常一样，跟利威尔一起玩了一个晚上。  
利威尔不甘心就这么放弃，可也想不出更好的办法，他就这样独自苦恼了一段时间，对着自己的生日礼物发呆，直到母亲终于注意到了儿子的异常，他才在她的诱导下，断断续续地把事情说了出来。  
库谢尔问了对方是什么样的孩子，还有他们认识的方式，但没有对埃尔文的性别发表意见，那个年纪的孩子只要喜欢就愿意“结婚”，除了他们自己，没人会对那些童言当真。  
她认真地跟利威尔商量，教他修改台词，还说如果对方愿意收下礼物，他就算迈出了成功的第一步。  
利威尔懵懵懂懂地点头，但他还没有成熟到能够理解“第一步”的含义，以为只要埃尔文肯收下礼物，自己就算达成了愿望。  
这次埃尔文吃完了糖，却仍然认为自己不属于任何人。  
利威尔完全没想到事情会是这样，他握着那个变轻了的铁盒，既伤心又绝望——  
他觉得自己再也拿不出更好的礼物了。  
“怎么啦？”埃尔文问，他走了过来，把手搭在另一个人的肩上。  
这下利威尔完全控制不住了，他的委屈一下子从眼眶里涌了出来，没过多久，就连身体都开始颤抖，一抽一抽的，止都止不住。  
埃尔文没有再说什么，他从身后抱住利威尔，跟他紧贴在一起，下巴就架在利威尔的头顶上。过了一会儿，利威尔听到了他的声音：“我当你的男朋友，好不好？”  
他怀疑自己听错了，但埃尔文很快重复问了一次。  
利威尔心中那股巨大的悲伤立刻就烟消云散了，砰的一声，变魔术一样。他使劲揉了揉眼睛，想起自己刚才的失态，觉得有些害羞，于是转过身，扑到埃尔文的怀里，把脸埋了进去。  
埃尔文在那一天成为了利威尔的男朋友，但他仍然强调，说自己不属于任何人。利威尔不明白这是怎么回事，这跟他知道的完全不同。  
不过他很快就把这个问题抛到了脑后，反正埃尔文亲了他的脸颊，还立刻跟他上了床——  
利威尔所要求的事情，他只有一件还没有做到：他们没有搬到一起同居。  
“这要等我们到了可以自己付房租的年纪。”埃尔文表示。  
小利威尔应了一声，还是开心得不行。  
这傻小子！几年之后利威尔回想起这事，只恨不能穿越回去，拎着领子把那个没眼色的小鬼拖回家去。  
他那时的年纪实在太小，还注意不到别人无可奈何的迁就。

那个小家伙也完全没有想到，自己有一天会失去仿佛理所当然的日常生活，跟埃尔文分开——母亲去世之后，利威尔被舅舅收养，到了另一个城市生活。  
他曾经试着回去找过埃尔文，没想到那栋房子已经换了主人，咖啡厅也改成了手机店，周围没人认得叫埃尔文的孩子……他连那个人的姓氏都不知道。  
这趟利威尔一无所获，回去还被凯尼揍了一顿，不光是因为偷跑出去，他擅自接活的事也被发现了——他就是这样搞到路费的。  
他们两个吵了起来，利威尔也带上了情绪，不明白舅舅为什么发那么大的火，他承认，那事上不了台面，但凯尼自己又不是没有做过。这完全没有道理。  
“等你把毛长齐了再说。”  
凯尼没把道理说清楚，骂骂咧咧的，关了他几天禁闭了事。他是个急性子，没看过育儿书籍，也没想过要看。  
当初他来接妹妹留下的孩子，当晚就把人夹在腋下带上了火车，从没想到要先做什么沟通交流。利威尔睡下的时候还在家里，一睁眼已经到了千里之外。  
不过利威尔觉得自己没什么好抱怨的，要不是凯尼，他还不知道能不能活到成年。更何况，他现在回头看看，当时接的那活确实有些危险，而且价钱也太低了，那个掮客后来在医院里躺了好些天，从此见了利威尔就绕道。


	7. Chapter 7

利威尔以为自己的初恋就这样结束了。  
他做好了打算，准备去适应跟埃尔文的崭新关系，他们年纪都不算大，还可以当很长时间的朋友。  
但那场丧尸骚乱开始之后，这事就变得越来越难。  
利威尔把一切都归结到末日中的吊桥效应，他会心动实在太正常了，埃尔文是个天生的领袖，一开始去酒店避难就是他的主意。  
他还在学校医务室那会儿就想好了这事。  
“这段时间涉及暴力事件的新闻特别多。”埃尔文用单手操作手机，这句话说得没头没尾。“你觉得这是为什么？”  
利威尔没有吭声，他很少会留意新闻。但他们离得很近，他能看到亮着的屏幕，里面各式各样的界面被反复切换。  
他的目光从手机向上移动，停留在埃尔文手臂的纱布上，血迹正从里面渗出来，缓缓地污染着纯白的底色。一点也没有停止的迹象。  
利威尔同意听埃尔文的，立即离开学校，去找个安全的地方躲一阵子，后面的事等看清情况再说。这不是因为他对埃尔文抱有好感，他承认，自己被爱情冲昏了头脑，但还不到丧失理智的地步——这种时候还是活下去更加重要。  
他曾经有过一些手下，知道怎么看人。  
埃尔文还说服了几个熟人，他们组织在一起，从学校带走了不少学生。  
比如米克，体育老师兼橄榄球队教练，他本来是职业运动员，去年才因伤退役。他理所当然地站在埃尔文一边，他们是学生时代的球队队友，埃尔文那时候就是队长。  
还有韩吉，化学老师，她赞同埃尔文的假设，跃跃欲试地等着研究丧尸的机会。她从实验室带了数量众多的设备过来——在逃难的路上，简直不可思议——那是光靠一个人不可能完成的壮举，大半都是莫布里特帮她背的。后者尽管是学校的美术老师，但没上过艺术类课程的学生多数都不知道他这个正确身份，总以为他是韩吉请的助手。显而易见，韩吉的意见就是他的意见。  
学校的职员都愿意跟着埃尔文，说服学生就变得轻而易举，他们对老师有天然的信任。这里就占了酒店里的大半人数。至于剩下的那些，利威尔知道怎么让他们听话。他这种人在丛林法则里简直如鱼得水。

尽管教师们提前通知过学生家长，请他们来接自己的孩子，但很少有人真的成功抵达酒店。  
事实上外面的交通很快就瘫痪了。  
后来人们回头去看，才发现整件事情已经铺垫了好几个月。丧尸病毒开始传播是早前的事情，一开始并不致命，症状甚至只有不起眼的低烧，再加上还在正常范围内的情绪亢奋、行为狂躁。直到某一天，病毒在传播中变异得足够合适，能够完全控制它的宿主，这才终于拉开了制造丧尸的序幕。  
疫情在短短的几天内一举爆发，速度快得惊人。  
人们甚至搞不清楚街上究竟有多少带菌者。  
利威尔觉得埃尔文对这种失控是有数的。他虽然不反对通知家长，但也没有参与这项工作的意愿，一开始就把学生交给了别人负责，自己拉着利威尔一起测试他的防御工事。  
“你是怎么想出这玩意的。”  
利威尔围着试做的工具绕了一圈，不得不承认它对高速行动的变异丧尸很有效果。  
图纸上的拒马枪是用长枪搭建起来的，他们做了一些改良——枪杆由拖把和观赏植物的树干改造，顶端绑上了刀叉代替枪头，材料都是厨房里找出来的，只要稍微加工一下，它们就可以变得更加锋利。  
“历史书里面有很多好东西。”埃尔文说，嘴角翘了起来。  
他对利威尔表示，人类在历史上制作过成山成海的武器，他还画了很多冷兵器和防御工事的结构图，他们可以想办法逐个做来试试。  
利威尔这才想起来，这个穿着迷彩服的男人其实是个历史老师。  
这个适应性过强的家伙。

不过历史老师也做不到十全十美，比如说，埃尔文就不清楚腌制肉类的操作细节。当然，这不是历史的错。  
这事直接关系到一个不能忽视的问题：他们必须在天气变热之前找到方法，把吃不完的食物保存得更久一些。  
众人在会议上对这个议题面面相觑，只有被分到后勤组的纳拿巴说自己有点头绪，可惜仍旧缺乏实践经验。  
毕竟做饭只是她的业余爱好。  
纳拿巴是埃尔文身边唯一的“外人”。她为另一所学校工作，也带学生玩橄榄球，跟米克的球队在赛场上碰过几次。她是第三天加入的，登场方式让人印象深刻，正在放哨的学生们都被吓坏了，他们大喊大叫，还以为丧尸已经进化出了新技能——这家酒店一直把一线江景当卖点，后院直通堤坝，她就是从那里爬上来的。  
据说她游泳和攀岩也是她的个人爱好。  
鉴于那个时候酒店附近已经接收不到网络信号，纳拿巴建议巡逻队下次出去收集物资的时候顺便留意一下书店，找几本烹饪书籍回来，说不定里面就有腌肉的做法。即使没有，大家也可以吃到更丰富的菜色。谁让酒店里一个活着的专业厨师都没有呢。  
米克第一个表示了同意，他刚被赋予了跟纳拿巴一起研究腌肉的任务，这意味着他每天都得跑几趟厨房，去确认生肉的气味变化——这对于嗅觉异常发达的人来说绝对是一种酷刑。  
其他人也没有想到明确的反对理由，于是下次去光顾书店一趟的事情就这么定了下来。  
埃尔文掏出笔记本，在上面写了几笔，又开始翻找什么。  
在网络中断前，埃尔文就整理好了酒店周边的店铺情况，打印了地图和各种照片，一对照就能知道建筑的内部结构。在他的带领下，酒店里主要由α组成的巡逻队迅速“洗劫”了周围的商店，包括小型超市、五金铺、药房、汽车销售服务店……种类五花八门。  
他们的指挥官脱下了了平时那身三件套西装，给自己搞了一套野战服，还配了军靴，加上一米八八的身高和浑身的肌肉，看上去就跟现役军人没有两样。这身装备并不只是为了做做样子，有一次他们在外面坏了辆车，耽误了撤退时间，埃尔文还真的动了手，而且战果不错，解决了围上来的一小股丧尸。  
利威尔等埃尔文停下笔，伸手拿过了他面前的本子，翻了几页。纸上详细记录下了他们光顾商店的时间、地点、装备和人员……详尽程度完全在他的意料之外，还附上了伤亡情况和拿到的物品清单，甚至有遗留物资的提示。  
“你想做什么？”利威尔问。他还是第一次见到这么讲究的抢劫犯。  
正常来说，他们只会清点战利品，然后吵闹一阵子，想办法多分一些。  
“我们不知道还要在这里呆多久，这不是一锤子买卖的事。”埃尔文解释。  
利威尔点了点头，他能明白埃尔文的意思——接下来他们可能要出去很多趟。  
“还有，”埃尔文补充，“只要有了这个，我们就可以去把账结了。”  
这次利威尔没有点头。他不明白，而且觉得很意外。  
“当然是等事情过去之后。”埃尔文说，一副理所当然的样子。  
这些文化人，利威尔心想，就连当个抢劫犯都跟别人不一样。  
“好吧，”他说，“我们会打磨出一个好团队的。  
而直到埃尔文开口提醒之前，他都没意识到自己在笑。  
见鬼，他想，我是有多喜欢这家伙。

当然，不是所有人都喜欢埃尔文，还有他定的规矩。在他发病之后，利威尔听到有人议论，说埃尔文肯定没有想到自己也有这一天。他讨厌那人说话的口气。  
这当然不是事实。埃尔文早就拟定了备用的岗位安排，作为他不能继续工作时的替代方案，他甚至还有不止一个方案。  
利威尔也讨厌那些方案。他当然明白事理，埃尔文受了伤，伤口还是他处理的。但他一直觉得埃尔文会没事。没有理由，他就是爱这么想。  
况且这个想法也不是那么不切实际。他们早就发现了，不是有些伤员都会发病，只不过对背后的原因还没有头绪。  
正确答案是只有β抵抗不了病毒：安然无恙的伤员里之所以会有混淆视听的β，只是因为那些人正好跟α做过，歪打正着地逃过一劫。  
那个时候人们对此还一无所知。  
而埃尔文是个β，也没有跟任何α发生过关系。  
有一天清晨，利威尔在埃尔文身上闻到了一丝Ω的香味，勾得他心脏漏跳了一拍。  
但它几乎立刻就冻结了，冰封一般，冷得刺骨。

埃尔文的Ω荷尔蒙很快变得越来越浓郁，一点都不科学，完全无视β的体质。  
而他本人看起来毫无知觉，仍然像个普通的β男性，给了利威尔毫无保留的信任——作为朋友和一起抵御丧尸的战友——对这个α散发的荷尔蒙无动于衷。如果他是个天生的Ω，早该发现利威尔示好的气味了。  
利威尔不得不去仓库领了一打口罩。  
“我是个α。”他戴着口罩去见埃尔文，句子也简洁了不少。  
埃尔文笑了笑，没说什么，继续在他的笔记本上写写划划。  
即使把自己隔离在房间里，埃尔文每天仍然有许多工作需要处理，不过他有意识地将自己转成了顾问角色，开始逐步避免直接决策。  
他清醒的时间越来越少，不得不让利威尔每天出门前把他绑在椅子上，毕竟说不准什么时候房间里就会多出一个等着进餐的丧尸，做点防范对踏进房门的人比较友好。  
埃尔文把一切都安排得井井有条，包括自己的退场，一切似乎都尽在掌握之中。  
只有一次算得上是例外。  
“我会变成什么样子？”  
利威尔听见了埃尔文的声音，很轻，带着不易察觉的颤抖。  
如果不是那双眼睛——那里面原本的光亮黯淡了，像被磨花了的蓝色玻璃珠——正凝视着自己，他会以为那不过是无意识的自言自语，并不追求任何回应。  
利威尔什么都说不出来。  
他知道他应该说几句好听的，告诉埃尔文他肯定会康复……不，至少说自己会照看他，给他来个痛快，保证不会让他受太多苦。  
利威尔身上理智的部分告诉他，尽管他不愿意承认，埃尔文要离开他了，再也不可能属于他。  
是的，他知道，埃尔文从来就不属于他，他不愿意属于任何人。利威尔早就接受了这个事实。  
他只想要在那人身边呆着，即使当朋友也好。  
如今他的希望在一点点地熄灭，而他只能在旁边看着，什么都做不了。

埃尔文伏在桌面，像是累极了，在利威尔沉默的注视下，他慢慢闭上了眼睛，又一次睡了过去。  
我还没准备好，利威尔慌乱地想，不知所措地叫了埃尔文的名字。他不知道自己怎么才能准备好。  
这时那个念头突然浮了出来。  
或许并不突然，他根本一直就想要这么做——  
他可以占有现在的埃尔文。  
有什么关系呢？他所有的克制都已经毫无必要。埃尔文的人生即将走到尽头，他的灵魂也会离开这具身体，到那时他们将不得不毁掉它。他大可以抓紧时间，趁事情还不算太晚，让埃尔文属于自己，甚至给他做上标记……  
这是最后的机会了，他对自己说，以后再也不会有。  
反正埃尔文什么都不会知道。  
没有人会因此受到伤害。  
这种想法毫无道理，只不过是一个人发现自己的梦想完全破灭，再没有实现的可能，于是便有了一些乱七八糟的念头，它们阴暗、疯狂而且充满负面倾向，想要连同剩下的那点还算像样的东西也一起毁了。

利威尔把埃尔文扶起来，让他靠着椅背，露出面孔。那人始终闭着眼睛，没有半点反应。  
于是利威尔将他拖到床上，脸部朝下，四肢拉开绑好，还往他身下垫了两个枕头，让臀部浮起。这是个方便办事的姿势。说实话，他很想看着他的脸，可他没有选择，万一埃尔文突然暴起咬人，他在这个位置还能有些抵挡的机会。  
利威尔留下了埃尔文身上的衬衣——要是他中途醒过来，发现自己没穿衣服该怎么办——扯着下摆一直推到了肩胛上方。  
失去衣物遮挡的身体完全暴露出来，明显消瘦了不少，埃尔文的皮肤带着病态的苍白，布满了青紫的淤痕，还有轻微的浮肿。  
利威尔解开了皮带。他早就有了反应，硬得要命。  
这可真够变态的，他想。

两个人的第一次很快就结束了，利威尔太过兴奋，根本就没有坚持多久，不过他是个α，还可以做很多次尝试，这只能算是个前菜。味道还不错。  
利威尔心里原本有些没底，他很少会选普通男人当对象，埃尔文又很可能没有经验，还没有办法喊疼，必须特别小心。没想到整个过程异常顺利，那里完全是准备就绪的状态，跟发情期的Ω没有两样——埃尔文最近几乎没怎么吃饭，只是大量地喝水，发情的典型症状。  
于是利威尔开始仔细地去品尝身下高烧的皮肤，埃尔文在昏迷中发出了模糊的呻吟，他的后颈就暴露在空气里，在利威尔面前，没有半点遮挡。  
他忍不住反反复复地舔舐那个位置，用力吸吮。

利威尔明白，埃尔文作为人的时间已经所剩无几，如果运气好的话，可能还会清醒一两次。  
他也明白自己在做的事情有多卑劣，没有获得同意，违背对方意愿，只是将自己单方面的、野兽般的情欲，粗暴地宣泄在那个人身上。  
他没想过会变成这样。  
这从来就不是他想要的。


	8. Chapter 8

埃尔文的房间临江，视野开阔，布局经过精心设计，几乎在每个角落都能饱览美景。  
利威尔最喜欢窗边的沙发，埃尔文伏案工作的时候，他就常常坐在那里，为此专门在旁边的小圆桌上放了套茶具。忽略顺着江水飘下来的尸体，波光粼粼的风景还是让人愉悦的。  
不过现在外面正下着大雨，什么都看不清。  
今天不用去江边打水了，利威尔想着，有人会去处理雨水收集装置，他的工作会稍微轻松一些。  
他把目光从窗外收回来，沉下身体，将自己重新埋入了埃尔文的腿间。  
为了方便给埃尔文定时翻身，利威尔把固定他的绳子从床脚上解了下来，另外找了两根结实的金属长管，分别把他的手脚绑在了上面——先用毛巾裹了一层，防止擦破皮肤。埃尔文的双腿被固定成了大开着的姿势，后面总是又软又湿，微张着，随时都可以被使用。  
利威尔把自己挤了进去，动作大了点，埃尔文跟着哆嗦了一下。  
他的反应比一开始要明显得多，偶尔甚至会硬，并不像是毫无知觉。  
利威尔扶着他的腰，加重了力量，想要知道让他有反应的位置，动作甚至有点粗鲁，但埃尔文包容地接纳了他，让他入侵到了更深的内部。  
他们的身体贴在一起，利威尔被连接的部位紧紧绞着，就像Ω的身体索取精液时那样，催促一般地收缩。他的体内立刻产生了回应，一股难以抑制的、侵略性的冲动凶暴地涌了上来。  
利威尔呼吸粗重，又顶送了几下，终于对着肩胛的位置咬了下去。  
埃尔文在他身下一抽，他的背部几乎已经找不到一块光滑的皮肤，层层叠叠的齿痕覆在上面，几乎每一寸都有被凌虐的痕迹。  
但他什么都不能做。  
他无法抵抗，只能躺在那儿，被迫打开身体，摆出毫无防备的姿势，随着另一个人的节奏晃动。

雨终于还是停了，利威尔在微光的天色中爬起来，窗外仍旧阴沉沉的，但能看出放晴的预兆。  
他坐在床沿看着灰白的云层，一边把手搭在那颗金色的头颅上，轻轻梳理他的头发。手指很快碰到了绑在后脑的带子，他解开它们，把撑开埃尔文口腔的金属取了出来——利威尔用两个医用开口器做了这个小工具，作为口枷的替代品。只是以防万一，起床后就不需要了。  
他开始给埃尔文擦拭身体，装水的铁桶就放在床边，上面搭着干净的毛巾，每天晚上他都会先把这些准备好。换成平时，利威尔会先去厨房要点热水，但房间里现在还很暖和，昨晚难得地开了供暖设备，不知道是谁的主意，做得有点奢侈。  
他把床上的人翻了个身，让他仰面躺着，经过几天之后，这具身体看上去竟然恢复了一些，浮肿消了，稍微有了点血色。  
自己居然能在一个快死的人身上看出这些，利威尔暗自诧异，觉得自己的脑子大概出了问题，某些功能不正常了。  
幸好这个胡思乱想的大脑并没有影响他的行动能力，利威尔很快完成了清洁工作，还替埃尔文刮好了胡子，只有“里面”留着没管。  
每天出门前，利威尔都会把昏迷的男人收拾得干干净净，再替他拉好被子。埃尔文躺在床上，看上去就跟刚睡着一样。只有他才知道，那个人的直肠里灌满了他的体液，早上括约肌来不及恢复，甚至会从里面溢出来。  
现在要做的事情还剩最后一件。  
利威尔拧开营养剂，拿起注射器，熟练地接上胃管的注食口，开始给埃尔文吃“早餐”。仓库里的鼻饲工具有好几套，一开始只有利威尔知道怎么用，他刚到凯尼家那会儿，爷爷还躺在一楼卧室的床上，请了个专职护士照顾。他跟着学到了不少技巧。  
营养液的配方是韩吉定的，现在由莫布里特负责核发。他也负责记录病人的病情，每天都有一堆表格需要填写，利威尔已经有几天没有给他提供埃尔文的数据了，但还坚持去要他的那份营养液，无视对方欲言又止的态度。  
利威尔不想说话的时候，就没人敢跟他搭话。

要是韩吉还在，情况可能会有点不同，她很少去在意利威尔的脸色——可惜她因为感染，目前也在房间隔离。她发病的时间比埃尔文短得多，而且是重症，或许是因为这段日子的消耗，身体机能下降了。  
这家伙的研究是指望不上了，利威尔想，他原本就不该把希望寄托在一个中学老师身上，不管她以前在哪个研究所呆过都好，会辞职跑出来本身就够可疑了。  
他知道自己是在迁怒，韩吉的研究进展一直广受关注，有好几次，她的猜想都得到了证实——他们组了一个电台出来，跟本市的几个据点都有联系——但她倒下了，这里没人能接得上。  
她为什么要找个画画的当助手！

利威尔出现在餐厅的时间有些晚，大部分人都已经吃完了，剩下一些没有轮值的，三三两两地聚在一起聊天。他看到了好几个熟悉的面孔。  
这群小姑娘刚来那会儿，一个丧尸就能让她们哭个没完。现在她们不为这个哭了，没事的时候还喜欢挤在走廊上。利威尔最开始不知道是怎么回事，直到有一次在楼下巡逻，正好看到一群女孩从窗户里探出脑袋，对街上路过的丧尸指指点点，他听了一会，居然是在评论衣着搭配。  
人类的适应性实在不能小看。  
这句话也可以送给利威尔自己，他每天精心照顾一个准丧尸，跟对方上床，还觉得这是生活中理所当然的一部分。

利威尔原本一个人占了一张桌子，但刚吃了几口，米克就端着盘子坐到了他的对面。  
他不知道从哪里摸出一瓶营养剂。  
“莫布里特先走了，他本来想自己交给你，不过实在等不及。”  
利威尔知道他是要赶着完成工作，好回去照看韩吉，不过还是为他今天的爽快程度感到了意外，那家伙之前怎么也要抵抗一会儿，嘀咕几句浪费可耻什么的。  
“你跟他说什么了？”利威尔问。  
“我说，”米克吸了吸鼻子，神情笃定，“你身上没有死人的味道。”  
“不过你到底几天没睡了。”他开始上下打量对面的同事。  
“我是α。”利威尔避重就轻地说。  
他知道自己现在是什么状态，自从埃尔文昏迷之后，他就没有合过眼。  
“我听说α在发情期一个星期不睡也不稀奇，”这时有个声音插了进来，“但他们那会儿也不用工作。”  
纳拿巴的盘子还是满的，她今天大概是轮值做早餐，还没来得及吃自己那份。  
“你该不会想被咬一口吧？”她随意地在米克身边坐下，连问都没先问一声，看来两个人是在厨房里混熟了——他们没找到教腌肉的菜谱。  
“我找不到时间……”利威尔说，这是跟埃尔文相处的最后机会，他一点都不想浪费。  
对面的两个人都露出了不赞成的神情。  
不过利威尔抢在了前面：  
“你们的肉怎么样了？还能吃吗？”  
当初反对尝试保存肉制品的人也不少，认为这是在胡来，浪费宝贵的食物，还不如早点分给大家吃了。把脂肪提前储存在体内也一样嘛。  
“你会吃到的。”纳拿巴重重地点了头，满脸自豪，“猎人先生帮了我们，他说他从前就那么处理吃不完猎物。”  
她说的是一个少数能毫发无损地抵达酒店的家长，他还带来了一辆越野车，后备箱里装满了武器，都是打猎的工具。他现在负责狙击远处行进路线可疑的丧尸，大家都叫他猎人，真名反而没多少人记得。  
米克看起来也想要说什么，可能是想要纠正偏离的谈话轨迹。但他失去了机会——  
这时外面突然喧闹了起来。  
两个小鬼一前一后地冲进了餐厅，利威尔认出了其中一个，知道她学过小提琴，负责早上的起床广播，就是在便携式扩音器前面演奏一段曲子。  
她已经连着两天请假，据说是因为好朋友生了病，最近的广播都改成了干巴巴的人声报时。  
利威尔觉得应该找个人教会她什么叫责任感，但他私心里对这件事倒是乐观其成，他再也不想一大早就听那什么……蜜蜂在飞的曲子了，嗡嗡嗡嗡的，让人心烦。但他越说那小鬼越不肯听！  
那个渎职的小提琴手径直跑到了利威尔这桌跟前，另两个人也紧跟了过来——刚才有个人跑得特别慢——看样子是有什么重要的事情要说。  
但三个人推来推去，看来都不想当先开口的那个。  
“怎么了姑娘们？”  
纳拿巴迅速切换频道，拿出了最亲切的态度，看得出她很擅长应付学生。  
“那个……广播……”小提琴手尝试着说明，可惜并不成功。  
但短发的孩子受到了老师的眼神鼓励，大声接了下去：  
“广播里说了治病的方法！”  
她飞快地补充完毕，猛推了身边的同伴一把。  
另一个孩子规矩地把头发扎在脑后，扣子扣到最上的一颗，还系了领花，一看就知道被父母保护得很好。  
她用力闭上眼睛，在老师们的注视下大喊了出来：  
“广播里说要进行无保护的性行为！”  
这些从性教育课程里借用的词汇过于严肃，利威尔足足用了好几秒种才反应过来。

那天利威尔没有再跟埃尔文做。  
不过他们第一次接了吻。  
他吻了埃尔文很多次，舌头舔过齿列，吸吮他的嘴唇，啃咬着，把那里弄得湿漉漉的，最后它们被玩弄得红肿了起来，被缺乏血色的双颊衬着，有种奇异的情色感。  
虽然这只不过是单方面的行为，但利威尔心中充满了温暖、喜悦和完全的满足，那种麻痹身体的冰冷褪去了，他的心脏又开始重新跳动。  
利威尔躺在埃尔文身边，瞧了他一个晚上，兴致来了就去亲上几口，最后终于感到了睡意。  
他把埃尔文的右手抱在怀里，扣着他的手指，这才恋恋不舍地闭上了眼睛。

既然埃尔文还会醒过来，事情就不一样了。  
利威尔知道自己不该继续这样乱来，他应该去找点工具，比如一个新的注射器，严肃认真地开展治疗——确认过原版的广播内容就会知道，重点根本就不在于性行为，那帮孩子的想象力太丰富了。  
不过实际情况是，他只是帮埃尔文测个肛温就把持不住了，又在床上把人家折腾了大半个晚上。  
埃尔文恢复得更明显了，他在刺激下起了反应，下身挺立着，利威尔低头看了一眼，便俯身含住，让他进到喉咙深处，一边转动舌头。最后他让埃尔文射在嘴里，兴高采烈地把那些东西都吞了下去。他从没想过自己会做出这种事。  
至少这也是治疗。利威尔自我安慰地想。  
但他无法解释自己为什么要给埃尔文戴上眼罩——这玩意酒店里到处都有，就是不怎么结实，常常在做到一半的时候滑落下来——如果这事他做得真的那么理直气壮，没有感到半点理亏的话。

幸好埃尔文醒来的时机挑得不错。当时利威尔正帮他刮胡子，被吓了一跳，好在他的手还算稳，没有搞出什么事故。  
利威尔担心埃尔文会追问治疗的细节，惴惴不安地过了几天。好在他的身体还没复原，大半时间都在睡觉，连话都很少会说。  
埃尔文没有提过那些让利威尔提心吊胆的话题，倒是跟他说了点别的：  
他说自己在梦里感到了后悔，有些话他应该早点对利威尔说出来。  
埃尔文说，他很感谢利威尔一直站在自己这边，还有他为大家做了那么多——他才来学校没多久，有些孩子还对他恶作剧过。  
利威尔点了点头，继续削一个苹果，病人就该多吃点水果。他不想说什么“那是我该做的”之类的废话。  
“还有，我还一直……觉得对你很抱歉。”埃尔文继续坦白心迹。  
“为什么？”利威尔问，他想不起埃尔文有什么对不起自己的地方。  
他打量了一下切好的苹果，决定把它们分割成更好入口的大小。  
“因为很多。”埃尔文说，“你不得不承受的那些……”  
“比如说？”利威尔抬起了头，这下他更听不懂了。  
分给他的工作是比别人危险了点，但那也是因为没有其他人能做。另一方面，他并不介意做些让人害怕的事，只有这样才能掌控住局面。  
他早就习惯了，比如说通过恐吓让人听话这类事情。  
“比如……”埃尔文顿了顿，“我让你去处理那对母女的事。”  
利威尔没想到埃尔文会提到这个。  
他知道他指的是谁，那个带着孩子的母亲还很年轻，精神看起来就不太正常，怀里紧紧地抱着连牙齿都没长全的小丧尸，毫不在乎地让它把自己的手掌啃得鲜血淋淋。利威尔知道，她会跟所有试着把它拿开的人拼命。  
“……我很抱歉。”  
埃尔文的眼睛半闭着，看起来随时都会睡过去。利威尔曾经很怕看到这个场面，不过现在没事了。  
“我以前也没想过，你会是这样的……幸好我们又见面了。”  
“要是我们没有分开就好了……”  
埃尔文说着，声音低了下去，眼皮完全合上了。  
“……我也一直觉得后悔。”利威尔凝视着床上的人。  
他提到过母亲去世，又被舅舅带走的事，不过他没想到埃尔文会想那么多。埃尔文就是人太好了，当初才会去迁就一个眼泪都憋不住的小鬼，就为了哄他高兴。  
“那时候我什么都没说。”  
他明明看出了埃尔文的不安。  
埃尔文从来没在人前露出过一点破绽，只有在那个时候……而他居然眼睁睁地看着。  
就那样看着他沉没。  
“我应该要保护你的。”  
利威尔想着他在床上对埃尔文做过的那些事。  
现在它有了一个好的结果，但不代表那种行为本身也能变得正当。  
他们是战友，有过命的交情，埃尔文给了他完全的信任。  
但他把事情搞砸了。  
“我应该要保护你的。”利威尔说。


	9. Chapter 9

他们窝在沙发上，身体紧贴在一起，利威尔被搂着，埃尔文的下巴正搭在他的头顶上。  
就跟小时候一样。  
利威尔能感觉出埃尔文的态度变化，那种不寻常的亲昵，还有他意有所指的言语……  
但事情为什么突然变成这样？  
难道埃尔文不是看穿了他的谎言，想要赶紧离他远点？利威尔几乎可以肯定，他知道了自己那些不可告人的非分之想。

利威尔在埃尔文身边守了一年多，对他的困境再清楚不过。  
他是染病的幸存者中最倒霉的那种，几乎被整个社会妖魔化，很容易就会堕落到底层，有很多人都因此倒了霉。  
但也正因为这样，利威尔终于不用再去担心他的哪个女同事了，埃尔文的身体不可能跟她们有所发展，他要怎么解释发情期时跟自己共处一室的α？而α的女性普遍眼光更高，感染病毒的Ω怎么看都不是稳定下来的好选择。  
唯一有可能接近埃尔文的是那种带着猎奇心态的α，有关这种特殊Ω的流言越多，越容易勾起某些人的好奇心。  
他可以理直气壮地把那些家伙赶跑。  
总而言之，埃尔文离不开他。这简直再好不过。  
利威尔知道这种心态不大应该，但他很难阻止自己这么去想。他果然是个很糟糕的人。

所以现在究竟是怎么回事？  
利威尔小心翼翼地缩在另一个人怀里，对眼前的大好局面毫无头绪，只有满心的茫然和不知所措。他一动也不敢动，更不要说开口提问，生怕埃尔文又会大笑起来，说他把情况搞错了。  
他一直等到埃尔文的声音响起来——  
“我还是你的男朋友吗？”利威尔听见他说。  
即使隔着厚实的胸肌，他仍旧能感觉到埃尔文骨骼的震动，有什么东西在里面急速跳动。  
利威尔稍稍从埃尔文胸前撑起身体，仰头看他。埃尔文的脸色还算正常——相比他的心率来说——他也望着利威尔，像是在等着他的回答。  
他的眼睛……埃尔文看上去是这样的吗？利威尔想。  
他一直觉得埃尔文有一双漂亮的眼睛，他知道一些形容颜色的大众词汇，比如天空、大海和宝石什么的，不过如果要用更私人的比喻，他会想到自己喜欢的那套骨瓷茶具，深蓝的质地上描着金色花纹。  
现在那对眼眸还是很美，但那里有些陌生的东西，令人心悸，而他过去从未留意。  
利威尔很熟悉这种情况，他在少年时期就有过不少经历，α本来就受欢迎，何况他是个狠角，在外面相当吃得开。

他一直以为埃尔文对他没有欲望。

就在不久之前，利威尔还觉得灾难降临，而且是要毁灭世界的那种级别，他没有掉头逃跑完全是因为他不习惯，匆忙之间想不起来。  
但现在事情变得完全不同了。  
利威尔伸出手臂，勾住埃尔文的脖颈。他们在极近的距离对视，呼吸都变得相当急促。  
他用手指描绘埃尔文五官的轮廓，然后分开唇瓣，让拇指挤了进去。  
那人配合地张口，没有半点抵抗。  
于是利威尔凑过去，把舌头伸了进去。

这个吻顺理成章地发展得不可收拾，两个人热烈地唇舌交缠，手上几番拉扯，很快就变得衣衫不整。  
埃尔文的动作有些笨拙，并不像是利威尔心中设想的那个在学校广受欢迎的男人。不过这并没有妨碍他的投入，他只觉得血液沸腾，身下早已经被埃尔文摸得起了反应。  
利威尔的衬衣扣子被解开了一半，埃尔文含着他的乳尖，另一只手滑进了他的腰间，从衣摆下面伸进去，正沿着腰线向上抚摸。  
这是明显的求欢暗示，埃尔文想做，利威尔确定，而且他还想上他。  
利威尔很久都没有碰过这种场面，居然有人想要把他压在下面——这不仅因为他是个α，更多的关乎他的身份，就算有人有对他有什么非分之想，也绝对不敢让本人知道——不过这也没什么好奇怪的，他想，埃尔文又不是天生的Ω，从前的绯闻对象都是女人。  
“先让我去洗个澡。”  
利威尔的手指插进了埃尔文的发间，想要把那颗金色的脑袋从他的胸口移开。  
他这两天都没吃过东西，靠营养剂维持，但冲个澡还是有必要的，最好能顺便做好扩张。  
“从昨天到现在我都还……”  
他的话才说到一半，胸口就被咬住了，他一下没忍住，喘出了声音。  
那人学得很快，利威尔被他挑逗得晕头转向，半天没想起来后面要说的话是什么。  
“不能晚点再洗吗？”埃尔文压低的声音极富磁性，他侧过头，在利威尔的手掌上落下湿润的亲吻，“我想就这样直接做。”  
利威尔的手烫得像是烧了起来，这次彻底忘了词，只知道稀里糊涂地点头。

然而埃尔文又提出了新的要求。  
利威尔耳边满是自己的喘息，还有吵得吓人的心跳，鼓膜的资源已经被挤占了大半，只依稀听到埃尔文说家里没有润滑剂，问他能不能稍微忍耐一下。  
这可不是“忍耐一下”这么轻描淡写的小事。  
跟Ω的身体不同，α肠道无法大量分泌润滑的液体，不做好充分准备很容易受伤。而且他还是第一次做。  
但利威尔不想停下来，就算已经到了这种地步，他依然隐隐觉得恍惚，怀疑自己正在做一个很好的梦，他不能去冒险去等下一次——万一他突然醒过来，发现埃尔文不见了怎么办？又或者在他去买润滑剂的路上，埃尔文发现自己还是更喜欢女人，改了主意。他会后悔一辈子的。  
反正也不是每个人都会用润滑剂，他想。  
有个家伙，利威尔从前打过几次交道，多喝几口就会开始高谈阔论，吹嘘自己的情史，他专门找β，甚至落魄的α男性，就是为了享受那种不用润滑，强行进入的快感。他自称艺术大师，擅长制作痛苦与欲望交织的人体作品，不过大师本人也承认，也有人哭喊得太过头，不免令人有些扫兴。  
利威尔觉得自己应该能忍得住，不至于叫得让人心烦。他对疼痛一向很有耐受力。  
于是他就着躺在沙发上的姿势解开皮带，抬起腰，把长裤连同里面的内衣一起褪了下来，直截了当地对着埃尔文张开了腿。

利威尔半裸地躺着，以为埃尔文会直接开始，但那人刚才还仿佛一刻也不能等待，这会儿却又一点都不着急，迟迟不见行动。他抱着利威尔，亲昵地用脑袋蹭了蹭，又开始了新一轮的亲吻。  
埃尔文身上属于发情期的味道还没消退，利威尔闻着那股香味，只觉得血气上涌，下意识地伸手去摸埃尔文的脖颈。  
α本能的渴望猛烈汹涌，在情事中很难控制，当初他在酒店里就忍得万分辛苦，全靠着“埃尔文会不喜欢”这一丝理性勉强撑着，他想，幸好埃尔文现在有项圈保护……  
“等、等一下！”利威尔在埃尔文的身下挣扎了起来，“你的项圈呢！”  
他发烧的脑子一下子清醒了大半，只觉得脊背发凉。  
“取下来了。”  
埃尔文说得毫不在意，看来一点也没有意识到形势的严峻。一丁点都没有。  
很显然，他的教育课都白上了。他究竟在课上听了什么！竟然在α身边拿掉项圈！!  
“你去把项圈戴上。”  
利威尔说着，一边把手抵在埃尔文的胸膛上，想要从他的身下出来。  
但埃尔文像是没听见他说话，撑着自己的手臂力气一松，整个身体顿时结结实实地压在了利威尔身上。他的嘴唇在下一刻就跟着覆了上来，从利威尔的额头一直亲到耳朵，吻得投入又热情。  
在这种极度亲密的接触中，那一小截脆弱的皮肤几乎被送到了利威尔的嘴边，他瞄了一眼，只觉得一阵眩晕，又赶紧闭上眼睛。

利威尔经过了一番卓绝的努力，好不容易才从这种极端的险境中挣脱出来，他用力去扯埃尔文的衣领，布料都变形了。  
“……项圈……在、在哪里？”利威尔喘着气，努力聚集近乎涣散的理智。  
他可以……不，他必须去替埃尔文把东西拿过来！  
“我不想戴。”埃尔文的拒绝直截了当。  
他拉住利威尔的手腕，把它们固定在身体两侧——似乎这样他就有办法对利威尔为所欲为，还能保证自己的安全——然后又低下头，继续那个被利威尔强行打断的吻。  
利威尔拳头紧攥，老实地被埃尔文按着，丝毫不敢挣扎，生怕自己会在摩擦中失控——他们的身体还贴在一起。  
他不明白埃尔文的心里到底在想什么。这家伙肯定知道，这事是基本常识，自己是个α，要是被Ω发情期的荷尔蒙影响，能爆发出多少力量。  
难道说……利威尔想，难道埃尔文觉得自己在上面，采取主动就没有关系？他毕竟不是天生的Ω，可能并不那么有常识。  
他想，那些偷工减料的教材，不不不，可能是那些教员，他们对后天的Ω有歧视，不好好地把情况说清楚，觉得他们就该等着被别人强奸。  
“埃尔文……”利威尔艰难地寻找说话的机会，想要再跟这个不懂事的学生讲讲道理。  
“不要。”  
那人这次一口回绝，连让他把话说完都不愿意，但利威尔却在那声拒绝中听出了甜腻。  
利威尔不知道这是不是错觉，埃尔文的舌头尝起太甜……他简直整个人都甜。  
他觉得头晕，还有种大事不好的预感。  
为什么这人在床上这么任性！利威尔艰辛地想，仍旧被牢牢压着。  
他努力屏住呼吸，觉得全身都在颤抖，可能有部分是因为气愤——  
就没有人能教教他，怎么在强迫一个α的时候好好保护自己吗？！


	10. Chapter 10

结果他们真做的时候，埃尔文并没有硬来，他手上不知道涂了什么，滑溜溜的，扩张起来相当轻松。  
利威尔一开始不敢去看，他光在脑海里想想就觉得把持不住，但埃尔文的准备工作漫长而细致，消磨了他的意志。他后来还是忍不住看了。  
金发青年发现了他的目光，也抬眼去看他，亲吻小腹的样子看起来很性感。  
但埃尔文的体型仍然是个问题，利威尔打量着，怀疑他的女伴会给出什么评价，当然，他的身体线条是够漂亮的，但这种体积的顾客，至少就利威尔所知……去买春会有被拒绝的风险。  
利威尔甚至有点怀疑他们的事情能不能做成。  
埃尔文倒是没有犹豫，比起刚开始接吻的生疏表现，他对男人的后面显得要熟悉得多，只用手指就让利威尔射了一次。  
他花了很长时间才把自己弄进去，并没有让利威尔疼。  
进入的过程久得不可思议，在下面的小个子α只觉得体内的东西一直在向前深入，像是要探究人体极限。他还不熟悉后面的快感，只能咬紧牙关忍受。  
埃尔文动起来的时候更加要命，压迫感异常鲜明，几乎令人难以承受。但利威尔身下一直硬着，他只看着埃尔文的脸就觉得受不了。  
两人在狭窄的沙发上纠缠了一段时间，利威尔仰躺着，在大幅度的摇动中逐渐失去了平衡，上身从沙发上滑落了下去，背部碰到了地毯。埃尔文扣住他的腰，阻止了下滑的趋势，他的另一只手抓着利威尔的脚踝，把他的一条腿拉了起来，继续大力摆动腰部。  
利威尔维持着倒悬的倾斜姿势，半躺在地上，他努力放松肌肉，把腿分得更开。这个体位让他被插得更深，利威尔看见自己的小腹鼓胀了起来，随着埃尔温的动作变换形状。  
利威尔在性事上算得上经验丰富，还在各色派对上见过不少“节目”，但那些都是别人的感受，别人的身体，他从来不用勉强自己半分。如今他尝到了一种不曾有过的新鲜滋味。  
痛苦与欲望交织……他想着，承认那个家伙说得也不算全错。  
在晃动的视线中，他自下而上地注视埃尔文，那人完全是情动的模样，全身都汗湿了。  
他看见一滴汗水从埃尔文的额上滑落，划过眼睑，顺着金色的睫毛滴落下来。  
利威尔朝着那个方向伸出手，但它离得太远，他够不着。他们之间一直有段距离，他即使伸长手臂也无法触及。  
他明明知道。  
但他无论如何都无法放弃，顽固地想要跟埃尔文连接在一起。  
他想要这个人。  
想让他属于自己。

埃尔文很快回握住了利威尔的手，弯下腰，与他十指相扣。  
这个姿势很难维持平衡，他干脆放弃了沙发，带着利威尔一起滚到了地毯上。  
利威尔的身体换了个位置，余光中略过一瓶橄榄油的影子，它翻倒在沙发的一角，盖子没有扣好，里面的液体流了一地。不久之前它还好好地呆在桌上，旁边放着一碟油醋汁和没吃完的面包，估计是埃尔文前天的早餐。  
沙发和地毯都毁了。  
这个念头在利威尔的大脑中一闪而过，但在下一秒，埃尔文把他拖了过去，那个瓶子就这样离开了他视线，从这个世界上消失了。

他们又换了好几种姿势，差点把茶几都碰翻了。在那似乎无休无止的抽送中，利威尔渐渐有了生理上的快感，连呻吟都变了调子。  
这会让人很难保持理智。  
这时埃尔文却突然停了下来。他坐起来，托着利威尔的臀部，把他抱到胸前，慢慢抽了出来。那像是一种另类的折磨，利威尔连膝盖都在颤抖。  
他面对的那双眼睛依旧炽热，看起来还很有余力，并不像是要结束的样子。可能只是想要来个中场休息，利威尔猜测。  
他们贴在一起喘息，他的手按在埃尔文的肩上，小臂上留下了深深浅浅的齿痕，有一处还在渗血，埃尔文也正盯着那里在看。  
“很快就会好的。”利威尔满不在乎地说。在埃尔文的发情期里，他偶尔也会这样让自己保持清醒，现在已经轻松多了。最开始那会儿他甚至用过小刀。  
埃尔文光裸的脖颈就在他的视线范围内，利威尔小心地后仰，将身体拉开一点距离。  
但埃尔文伸手抱住他，把他拉了回去，甚至比原来更近。  
他开口的时候，嘴唇几乎贴上利威尔的耳廓。  
“标记我吧。”  
那是个低沉、迷人、充满诱惑的声音，呼出的热气打在皮肤上，让人脊背一阵发麻。

我听到了什么？利威尔震惊地想。  
他居然会在这种情况下听见标记的恳求，这简直令人不敢置信。  
成年人的标记往往是慎重考虑的结果，衡量了众多因素，甚至综合各方意见才作出的决定——在抑制剂的帮助下，现在有些Ω即使结了婚，也会保持未经标记的状态。毕竟对于Ω来说，这等于是在身体里打上烙印，即使手术也不能完全根除。  
但埃尔文居然就这么简单地说出来了，像个初识爱情滋味的少年，被快感冲昏了头脑，于是按捺不住地向恋人求欢——这是所有家长的噩梦，写进性教育课本的经典案例。当然是反面的。  
利威尔觉得这一点也不真实。他知道的埃尔文是个思维缜密，做事周到的人。一直都是。  
而且他明明不肯属于任何人。  
“埃尔文……”他说，迟疑不定，不知道要如何提出自己的疑问。  
他并不是个很懂得表达的人，曾经跟身边有限的几个熟人都闹出过误会。  
埃尔文不知从这一声中听出了什么，他抬起头——刚才他的额头就顶在利威尔的肩膀上——仔细观察利威尔的脸色。  
然后他问：“我让你为难了吗？”  
标记的作用对α要稍微轻点，但并非毫无影响，比如他们会对其他人的荷尔蒙钝感，不再那么容易冲动，还有点其他的问题……但更多的是责任，社会上普遍认为α对标记对象负有义务，尤其是在他们的发情期。  
利威尔呆了一下，伸手捧住埃尔文的脸颊，动作慌慌张张的，一点都不温柔，不知道有没有把人弄疼。  
管他为什么呢！利威尔想。  
他仍然没有组织好语言，但他不能让埃尔文像这样等着。  
一刻也不能了。  
“我……”他说，吸了口气。  
埃尔文的神情似曾相识，像他们曾经一起看过的绘本。当时利威尔还不怎么识字，对白都是埃尔文在念。  
黑发的恶魔对自己忧心的恋人发誓：遵从古老的规则，把我的魔力分一半给你。他紧接着变出了蓄满力量的宝石，亲手戴在了心爱的人身上。于是他们就正式成为了伴侣。  
魔力全部都给埃尔文也没关系，利威尔想，可惜他手上没有宝石——后来埃尔文说他早就收到了，是水果口味的，味道还不错。  
他凝视着恋人的眼睛：  
“把我的魔力分一半给你。”

刺破皮肤的那一刻埃尔文在发抖，很多Ω在这时会下意识地开始挣扎，那是身体被外力强行改造时本能的抵抗。  
但埃尔文没有动，他绷紧了身体——可还是抖得厉害——任利威尔的牙齿扎进腺体，直到标记彻底完成。

有大量资料证实，多数人会觉得跟标记对象做爱时感受特别，与原来的体验完全不在一个等级上。但这是指α进入Ω的传统做法，利威尔在那天没有找到机会尝试。  
他倒不是没有那个意思——标记一完成他就想把那人压倒——体力也不存在问题。  
真正的问题是埃尔文。  
他对利威尔表示，自己刚刚在发情期折腾过一轮，无论如何都不想马上再用后面。  
他们当时贴得很近，埃尔文的声音就跟那头金发一样软，把利威尔蹭得很痒。他后颈上新鲜的伤口红得刺目。  
于是利威尔就什么都说不出来了。  
但埃尔文自己倒是兴致高昂，把他压在身下，没完没了地亲热。  
利威尔也不想放开埃尔文。他不顾一切地跟他纠缠，毫无保留地心醉神迷。  
他心中沉淀了太多的欲望，还有无处可去的爱意。  
如今这一切都有了归宿。  
利威尔被包围在滚烫的情欲当中，心跳得很快，有种磕了药似的狂喜，但他同时又感到了安心和放松，并且觉得非常满足。  
他终于得到了这个人。


	11. Chapter 11

他们总算想到要去找点吃的。  
利威尔站在厨房里，心浮气躁，只要有能入口的食物，不管什么都好，他只想直接往嘴里塞。埃尔文家里的营养剂早就被他喝完了，一点没剩。  
可埃尔文还有心思去做培根煎蛋，非要把面包烤过再配着吃。于是利威尔只好饥肠辘辘地在厨房里打转，顺便给面包机监工——他已经把整盒橙汁都喝光了，只留下了埃尔文杯子里的那些。  
埃尔文穿着T恤，利威尔能清晰地看到他的后颈，那里已经不流血了，但伤口还很扎眼。

两个人吃起东西来都是风卷残云一般，很快就把桌上的食物消灭得干干净净。埃尔文把刀叉整齐地在盘子上放好，但却没有要收拾的意思，直接站起来出了厨房。利威尔本来想要清洗餐具，把厨房收拾干净，但他看了埃尔文的背影一眼，又改了主意，把所有的东西往水槽一丢，朝那个人的方向追了过去。  
一直等到他们一起泡在浴缸里，享受热水的悠闲时刻，利威尔才终于有余力去提出他的疑问。  
“你是什么时候改变主意的？”他问埃尔文。  
“什么？”埃尔文的声音听起来像是在神游，他仰着头，靠在浴缸边缘，肩膀以上都笼罩在蒸汽中。  
“你不是说过，”利威尔提醒他，“你不属于任何人？”  
“啊……”埃尔文侧过头，他半睁着眼睛，浸湿的金发随意拨到了一边，似乎还没找回状态。  
“但你让我标记了。”利威尔担心埃尔文没有明白，特地强调。  
无论怎么看，埃尔文都已经是他的人了。  
埃尔文朝他微笑，非常放松，还是那副懒洋洋的模样。  
“可我不是你的。”他说，“我不属于任何人。”  
他肯定注意到了利威尔混杂着惊讶的神情，很快补上了下一句：  
“不过我是你的伴侣。”他承认。  
利威尔一头雾水，他感到了混乱，而且困惑，但埃尔文最后的表态又让人心潮澎湃。  
“你不能变成我的吗？”他问。  
埃尔文又笑了起来，他对着浴缸另一头的利威尔招手，示意他坐到自己怀里。  
利威尔移了过去，两人湿漉漉地贴在一起。埃尔文低头亲他，嘴唇相碰的方式并不带情欲，只是亲昵。他的头发还在往下滴水，不时打在利威尔身上。  
“我们要不要搬到一起住？”利威尔听见他说。  
埃尔文原来的房子还在封锁区，现在住的地方是临时找的，并不算很舒适，东西也不多。利威尔一直都想要让他搬到自己那边。不过他不敢跟埃尔文离得太近，就没真的说出来。  
利威尔记起了自己曾经许下的愿望，包括那其中的细节。  
现在他们已经亲过很多次了，还真的上了床，当然，也早就不为房租发愁了。  
他所有的愿望都得到了满足，甚至有附送的惊喜：他当初可没想到还能给埃尔文打上标记。  
可为什么埃尔文仍旧不是他的？  
利威尔放松力气，靠在了埃尔文怀里。  
“你想我过来还是你过去？”  
算了，他从以前就不是那种非得把事情搞个水落石出的人。  
还是房子的事情比较要紧。


	12. 番外1 你到底会不会小提琴

要追究起来，报时音乐还是埃尔文搞出来的麻烦。  
在他们进入酒店的第二周，私人电台的数量就逐渐多了起来，里面消息很乱，简直有一万种世界末日版本。很多人原本相当乐观，以为救援很快会到，然后这些倒霉的破事就会跟着结束，所有人也能恢复正常生活。但随着时间的流逝，在坏消息接二连三地打击下，他们的信心也跟着被摧毁了。  
利威尔记得那天早上就断了电，到天黑都没有恢复，他们启动了备用发电机，把大家都集中在宴会大厅里。  
一开始他只听到了零星的抽泣，不过那些音符很快就连成了一片，此起彼伏，像一场小合唱。  
“帮我把小提琴拿来，”埃尔文弯下腰，伏在他耳边低语，“就在一楼大厅的钢琴上。”  
他们刚刚封上楼下的出入口，现在只有利威尔上下比较方便。

利威尔觉得有些意外，他跟埃尔文分开得太久，从不知道那人还有这种才艺。  
他让人打开探照灯，先在高处检查了庭院，外面干干净净的，也没有发现入侵者的脚印。于是事情做得很顺利，他很快就拿着琴回来了。  
利威尔把东西交给埃尔文，又用目光追随着他穿过人群。埃尔文从门口走到大厅中央，那一路几乎没人对他感兴趣，多数人连头都没有抬过。  
利威尔当然明白，埃尔文是想要调节气氛，忍不住在心里叹了口气。不过他还是跟了过去，埃尔文离得太远，万一有突发情况，他会来不及护着他。

他完全没有想到，埃尔文真的成功吸引了全部人的注意力——凭他的演奏。  
利威尔承认自己没什么音乐细胞，不应该随意点评音乐作品，但无论怎么听，他都只能想到猫在板子上磨爪子，还有前不久死在庭院里的那些观赏动物，它们叫得可真够惨的。

大厅里一反刚才的压抑，变得鼓噪不堪。但还没人敢挑战领导者的权威，也可能是因为利威尔，他正跟埃尔文并肩站着。  
利威尔有点紧张，他瞄了埃尔文一眼，低声叫了他的名字。后者暂停下来，调子不慌不忙：  
“我只是需要一点时间。”  
像是要证实这点，他刚说完就又开始了表演，一幅自信满满的架势，一点也没打算听取观众的意见。  
这种状况又持续了一会儿——利威尔也拿不准有多久，他觉得大概快一个世纪了——人们终于等到了第一个出头反抗的勇士。  
有个女孩气势汹汹地穿过人群，跳起来夺下了埃尔文手中的琴。看服装应该是他们的学生。  
她紧接着回过头，大声呼喊某个名字，听口气是她的熟人。被点名的孩子磨磨蹭蹭地站了起来，边走边吸鼻子。

那晚的宴会厅里凑出了一场小型歌舞表演，还有用座椅搭起的临时舞台。伴奏的除了小提琴外，还有一把私藏的口琴，伴唱的是童声合唱团员，还有跳街舞和芭蕾的人同台竞技……最后不知道怎么回事，就搞出了早上小提琴叫起，晚上清唱摇篮曲熄灯的规矩。

“你到底会不会小提琴？”利威尔靠在墙上旁观这场狂欢，满心都是疑惑。  
即使他没有半点音乐素养都能感觉出来，大厅里演出的那些不管水准高低，哪个都比埃尔文要像样。  
“我只是需要一点时间。”埃尔文仍旧是那句话，还是不慌不忙的，一点都不见被赶下台的窘迫。  
他还对利威尔道了谢。  
“谢谢你刚才陪着我上去。”他说，对着利威尔微笑。  
利威尔没再去追究那句模棱两可的话，他移开目光，假装被台上的灵歌演唱吸引了注意。

***  
“啊……”  
利威尔突然翻了个身，越过埃尔文，按熄了床头柜上的手机。  
“那个讨厌的小鬼。”他说。  
那个小提琴手和她的朋友们在家门口举行了一场小型演奏会，整个社会被破坏得厉害，还在恢复期，这种节能环保的娱乐方式很受欢迎。  
得知埃尔文他们没空参加，她特地寄来了现场录音。  
埃尔文居然还把它设成了闹钟。  
“你不想听完吗？我还挺怀念的。”埃尔文说。  
利威尔正想从他身上下来，打算躺回原来的位置。可埃尔文搂住他，把他拉进了怀里。  
“或许我也可以搞把小提琴……”  
埃尔文眨了眨眼睛，迎着利威尔不敢置信的目光，口吻充满自信：  
“只要给我足够的时间。”  
利威尔忍不住叹了口气，“我不喜欢蜜蜂。”他逆来顺受地说。  
顺便说，埃尔文告诉他那首曲子叫《野蜂飞舞》。


	13. 番外2 这表达能力也是没救了

利威尔的说话方式怎么看都很成问题，埃尔文发现。

比如说现在，埃尔文趴在床上，冰冷的润滑液沾满了腿根，还在努力适应扩张的过程，而在他身后的男人这时候说了什么？

“好麻烦。”利威尔说。

不在发情期的身体就是这样，润滑分泌不足，括约肌紧缩，埃尔文此刻也只是个普通男人，无非是多了些放松的经验。

利威尔是在知道这种状况的前提下邀请他的，他想做的时候根本不管埃尔文是不是在发情，毕竟他从小就一直想跟埃尔文——那会儿他还是个β呢——发生点什么。

利威尔说的是个客观事实。尽管他的动作很小心，会谨慎地观察埃尔文的反应，但他就是能跳过那么多可供挑选的温言软语，吐出一些听上去冷冰冰的句子。

“这样就可以了。”埃尔文说。

他们不是第一次在发情期以外发生关系，埃尔文知道，他不是在对自己生气。利威尔之所以会那么说，十有八九是忍耐过度，情绪有点焦躁，他本来就不是个脾气温和的人。

“还不行。”利威尔一口回绝。

埃尔文无奈地趴着，他觉得利威尔有两套判断标准，他给自己扩张的时候明明就要随意得多。

要是在发情期里，事情确实会简单不少。

跟标记对象做起来就像被下了药，埃尔文总结。

尽管提前看过不少资料，但标记的力量还是让他吃了一惊。他并不是第一次经历发情，已经足够了解那种火烧火燎般的欲望。

可他没料到会到那种程度。

仅仅是被轻轻抚弄后颈的标记，他的身体就一下子软了下去。发情期的Ω对α一向没有反抗余力，但不应该到这种地步。埃尔文记得自己趴在床上喘息，聚不起力量，作为男性的象征挺立着，粘腻的液体很快就从阴茎顶端渗了出来，而身后的情况根本不用费心去看。

利威尔进入得毫不费力，只稍微动了几下，埃尔文的生殖腔就做好了准备，比起从前简直有些迫不及待。

丧尸潮那会儿埃尔文才刚刚开始产生变化，内部构造跟现在不太一样，但利威尔显然很了解Ω的身体，也清楚该怎么去满足他。埃尔文是第一次清醒着被进入，像是有电流从脊椎穿过，他几乎用尽了全力去对抗疯狂的失控感，而深嵌在他体内的人还有余力在某次高潮后评论：“原来你醒着也是很安静的类型”。埃尔文只是咬紧了牙关，柔软的触感濡湿了脊背，让他的肌肉阵阵痉挛。

高强度的做爱持续了一个晚上。

清晨时埃尔文体内的热度开始退潮，这是他经历过的最短的一个发情期，但却让人有种已经过了很多日子的错觉。他记得自己看见朝阳照进了房间，再一睁眼就到了日落时分。

利威尔也惊讶于埃尔文的这种速度，在餐桌上还一副意犹未尽的样子。他对埃尔文说，到了中午他身上那种招惹人的味道就散光了——这家伙果然还继续在做，埃尔文心想。

埃尔文能够理解，作为一个α，到了利威尔这个年纪必然有过很多经历，作为他的伴侣，如今埃尔文的私生活就像被人半强迫地按下了快进键。

他以前从未幻想过要在床上玩什么新鲜花样，但利威尔把绳子绕在他手上，表示说人应该多点尝试，才能更好地认清自己的嗜好。

埃尔文眨了眨眼睛，觉得这话也没有大错。可他还是不知道利威尔为什么要绑他，他还在发情期，无论利威尔想做什么他都没法抵抗。

实际上他平时也没怎么抵抗过。

利威尔后来找到了机会，埃尔文的发情期正好碰上假期，加上调休，足够度过一个完整的周期。利威尔说想做得更久一些，故意放着他打开的生殖腔没管，不理会埃尔文焦灼的渴望。痛苦也可以变成快乐，利威尔俯身耳语，他在这方面领悟得相当迅速。

理论上来说发情期可以持续七天左右，不过他们只做了不到四天，埃尔文跟米克约好了碰面，他之前没来得及说，一直到了第三天晚上，才不得不开口去求他的α。

利威尔看起来很是遗憾，不过他不可能真的不顾及埃尔文的意愿。他在床上其实是更细腻敏锐的一个，总能把尺度把握得很好。

埃尔文不知道这是不是α特有的本领……但也可能有他家庭影响的成分。

他长大之后逐渐猜出了利威尔的出身，他母亲的职业，还有，她单身带着孩子。埃尔文甚至怀疑父亲原本就知道这些，他们的家隔得并不算太远，只是不在同一个社区。

所以他们的观念差异似乎也理所当然。

埃尔文觉得他们应该按部就班地交往下去，比如说交换戒指，再比如，关注同性伴侣登记的规定。

他们目前还不能去登记，关于后天的Ω应该适用哪种登记方式的问题——男女情况还不一样——相关部门还没吵出结论，法律、伦理方面的争论相当激烈，社会上也有很多不同的声音，极端的观点甚至认为，为了确保全体人类的基因安全，他们全都该进行绝育。

利威尔当然不会反对埃尔文的家庭观念，但他并不怎么关心那些登记的新闻，他点头的态度与其说是高兴，不如说类似那种“宝贝只要你喜欢就好”，还是大写的。他一开始甚至想不到埃尔文为什么要叫他去珠宝店，没朝放戒指的专柜瞄上一眼。不过他倒是特地拿上了银行卡。

但利威尔把自己那个戒指拿项链穿了起来，贴身戴着，藏在衣服下面，他说平时的工作太容易把它磨花。

于是戴着戒指的就只有埃尔文。有一次他们一起出门吃饭，埃尔文偶然间听到服务员在偷偷议论某一桌，看上去是未婚α和已婚β的组合，他们拿不准那两个男人到底是不是一对。他记得其中有个声音说，没有强效荷尔蒙也能让α服服帖帖，后者大概就是传闻中的魔性之男。周围顿时爆发出一阵窃笑。

利威尔也听到了，居然没有生气。

“这不算是个坏词？”他瞄了埃尔文一眼，“你还是β的时候就很……魔性？”

毫无疑问，利威尔是个聪明人，但埃尔文觉得他的表达技巧还可以再提高一些。

他们那天还是没赶上跟米克约好的时间，迟到了一阵子。

米克估计到得很早，坐下之前利威尔扫了一眼他的杯子，饮料已经少了大概一半的量，纳拿巴就在他隔壁的位置上，两个人正聊天打发时间。但更不守时的是韩吉，她的助手临时来了电话，说博士有了新的想法，一扎在实验室里就出不来，他保证他会再尽力叫她。

韩吉目前正接受一个富豪的私人资助，听说是想借助她对丧尸病毒的研究找到在β和Ω之间自由转换的方法。那个资助者是个β，姓扎克雷，在丧尸潮里的日子过得太安全，错过了机会，没能尝到那种空前绝后、销魂夺魄的快感——埃尔文总觉得这是对于病毒型Ω的误传——而且富豪的考虑十分严谨，如果他在体验过后觉得其实不过如此，那么他还希望能够恢复原状。

大家都对助手先生的承诺不抱希望，不过他们本来也只是来试新店，没什么重要的事，那两个人不在，正是其他人交换情报的大好时机。

他们都看到了莫布里特前不久在网上贴出来的，跟韩吉一起外出用餐的照片，并且注意到了那是一家需要预约的餐厅。

米克说他得到了可靠的情报，那两个人进去不到一小时，就一前一后地跑了出去，连后厨房都能听到有人在喊“等等我博士！等等！我还在买单！”大概是这样的内容。他们核对了一下时间，发现那天半夜莫布里特给纳拿巴打过电话，人正在资料室，电话那头还有韩吉发号施令的声音。除此之外，埃尔文还认出了韩吉在照片上的衣饰，他记得那是件纯色的套装，但现在却多了像是时髦花纹的痕迹，幸好外面披着的罩袍还挺搭，成功掩盖了某个实验事故留下的痕迹。

还有他们在山洞里对付变异丧尸那次，埃尔文这种后天变异的Ω没办法用抑制剂，受环境影响突然进入了发情期，和利威尔提前走了，但同样体质的韩吉一直留在现场——他们抓住了几个活的，她简直一刻也不愿意离开它们。

莫布里特当然跟着她，不难解释他们是怎么搞定发情期的，反正那家伙是她专用的活体抑制剂。

“我觉得她搞不好更愿意跟那几个丧尸上餐厅。”

“至少她不会提前就那么跑了。”

“估计她就是临时起意要去实验室。”

“但实验室也可以有别的用途。” 

利威尔表示，据他所知韩吉有时连发情期都呆在实验室里，当然莫布里特也在，听上去还挺火辣的。不过埃尔文说他可以打赌，她手机里至少定了一打闹钟，每小时都要去记录培养皿的情况，或者其他的什么。

“可能两小时记录一次就够了。”

“不不不定二十个闹钟都不够！”

他们的话题就在这里偏离了方向，最后也没有打赌成功。

但埃尔文在这场聚会中意外地有了其他发现。

他没想到利威尔跟他居然是第一次。

当时那家店里正在播放一个社会节目，探讨标记过后带来的各种生活改变。大部分被采访的对象都认为那种体验令人惊艳。

“无论在哪边都好，绝对是之前想象不到的爽！”有人在里面眉飞色舞地说。

“你们现在也有资格去说两句了。”纳拿巴揶揄地说。

“我不行，”利威尔说，毫不掩饰，“用后面是不是更爽我也不知道，我只让埃尔文上过。”

埃尔文有些惊讶地看他，但利威尔的态度很自然，并不像是在开玩笑。

直到两人回到家，埃尔文才把心事说出了口——他没办法像利威尔那么自然地在人前讨论自己的私生活——“我不知道你那时候是第一次，”他说，想表达自己迟来的歉意。

“我又不是第一次做爱，”利威尔说，一副这事无关紧要的口吻，“用不着把我当处女看。”

“不，我完全没想到，你当时表现得那么……”埃尔文噎了一下，他不自觉地想到了“饥渴”，但立即意识到这词不太妥当。于是他只好在利威尔征询的眼神下，尽可能自然地把后面的句子变成了问题，“……那么着急。你为什么就那样跟我做了？”

“不然呢？”利威尔说，一脸莫名其妙。

“你可以提醒我这一点，让我们留出更多的时间准备。”埃尔文说，技巧地把话题引到了利威尔身上，“你为什么那么着急？”

“嗯？”利威尔愣了一下，显然没想到会被问起这个。

其实只要回赠一句着急的是你就反击成功了，不过他在埃尔文面前从来不是这么游刃有余的角色。理所当然的，他也没想到要从成山成海的现成情话里拣一个说。

利威尔想了想，对着埃尔文老实回答：“……因为我好色？”

他居然还问埃尔文在笑什么。

埃尔文心想，这表达能力也是没救了。


	14. 番外3 强效抑制剂的副作用该如何克服

一个冗长而又润湿的吻结束之后，利威尔抬起头，发现埃尔文已经完全勃起了，他正开始发情，对利威尔的味道比平时更加敏感。  
但预期之外的发情带来了麻烦。强效抑制剂的作用应该还没过去，利威尔想，朝自己身下看了一眼，  
果然，他现在硬不起来。

他们刚出任务回来，地点是一个山间的仓库，里面出了点麻烦。那是个表面覆满了植被，不起眼的普通山岭，但里面早就被挖空了，隧道里只有人工照明，阴阴冷冷的，延伸出了无数弯道和洞穴。这里平时用来存储货物，是个天然冷库，战时可以转成避难所。  
重建刚开始那会儿，人们还没顾得上这个偏远的仓库，直到最近才重新派了管理人员过去，但他们很快就失去了联系。  
随后去调查的人也没有回来。  
不知道什么跑了进去，也可能是在里面发生了变异，报告中提到了异常的荷尔蒙反应，之前进入的队伍中连β都无法保持冷静，那是个巨型的密闭空间，空气中可能混杂了某些不该有的东西，但被洞穴里的异味掩盖住了。有人声称看到了远处有人类的身影一闪而过，是个外表艳丽的女人，那人是为队伍垫后的，是那支队伍里活得最久的人。  
变异丧尸的出现并不是第一次，但所有的消息都属于最高密级，只有少数抓捕相关的人才会知道——要是社会上开始流传有跟人类样子差不多的丧尸出现，还是些性感美女，可想而知民间会出现什么样的自救手段。何况现在情况还不清晰，没人能确定发生了什么，看上面的意思是让下一批人先想办法去摸个底。  
埃尔文的队伍在出发前做了部署，所有人在进入洞穴之前都服用了强效抑制剂，就连利威尔这种有了标记对象的α也不例外。  
进去之后的事没什么特别的，作战的中途碰到了一些困难，但都在预料之中——埃尔文原本也没打算只是进去看看——总之最后作战目标终于达成了，也没有死人。  
他们抓到了几个变异的丧尸，杀死了另外一些，外表都人模人样的，忽略身上那些可疑污渍，全裸的样子看上去还有些吸引力。这群怪物不知道在这里呆了多久，显然并没有保留人类良好的生活习惯，洞穴里到处都丢着它们的剩饭。  
“这帮家伙，也不知道把家里扫一扫。”利威尔啧舌。  
战斗过程中他不知道在地上里打过几个滚，看上去脏兮兮的，身上还飘着腐臭的气味，幸好其他人也都差不多。  
米克没接话，一边打手势一边往外面走，他的氧气用完了，戴着双层口罩，一直愁眉苦脸的——确定洞穴里的空气无毒之后，其他人就把面罩都摘了下来。  
“它们可能已经不记得人类的习惯了。”纳拿巴替他说明。  
“有些人类，原本就没有多好的习惯。”利威尔沉着脸在身上拍打，心情不佳地反驳。  
他看见埃尔文朝周围扫视了一圈，居然心安理得地应了一声。  
不用问都知道这家伙在想什么，利威尔心想，这人居然把自己跟丧尸放在同一个标准里要求。而从他的角度来看，这个会把薯片碎屑滚得满身满地毯都是的人，本质上跟这群丧尸也没什么不同。食谱不太一样罢了。  
不过埃尔文倒是会把自己的藏品收好。他原来的家还在封锁区，利威尔专门陪他去过一趟，从书房背了不少东西回来，主要是手稿和他收集的小玩意，据说都是有年代的。但利威尔怎么看都只是各种各样的碎片，以及一些不知名的奇怪物品。  
在出事之前，他们还是普通同事那会儿，利威尔就在埃尔文的社交账号上看到过这些古古怪怪的照片，居然还真有人喜欢，下面连串的讨论他一句也没看懂——利威尔本身不怎么爱玩网上社交，不过他知道埃尔文有账号之后，就去注册了一个，每天都会登录看看。  
埃尔文的更新很不稳定，像是随兴所至的生活记录，有空了就写上一笔。他发布过不少食物的照片，主要是甜食，也有些是早午餐，品种丰富，注重颜色搭配，看起来赏心悦目。但利威尔现在知道这些亮丽的照片后面藏着什么，可以是用过就丢在厨房，一直被遗忘到下一个假日的炊具，也可能是在咖啡机里尽情发霉的咖啡渣，或者冰箱里发酵了的牛奶……  
社交网络果然跟他想得一样，虚伪、片面、华而不实。  
无法从照片上知道的还有另一些事情，比如说埃尔文的厨艺还不错，还会给利威尔单独准备不甜的点心。再比如他整理那些稀奇古怪的玩意儿，给它们编号拍照的样子，专注得连利威尔递过去的甜点都没发现，冰淇淋球最后化成了水，碗还被他碰翻了，溅得满桌都是，有部分流到了地上——利威尔看到金发青年猛地回过神来，露出毫不掩饰的惊讶神色，觉得那场面还挺有趣的。不过他还是把桌上铺着的台布收进了柜子。  
利威尔开始慢慢熟悉那个不属于自己的埃尔文，把这个部分也纳进了认知，如今他心中的那个人有了新的模样。  
他曾经恨不得在埃尔文身上挂个牌子，好让无关人士都离远点，可这个机会真到他眼前的时候，他又觉得不是那么回事了。  
最近有种特制项圈流行了起来，专门给被标记过的Ω用的。设计师把铭牌做成了首饰的款式，就挂在项圈前面，显示佩戴者已经被某个人拥有了，是基本无害的存在。  
它在病毒型Ω圈子里形成了一股风潮，他们比其他人更需要一张“好人证明”，不得不牺牲些许尊严。不过也有人不买账，说母狗就是母狗，那些也不过是上了牌的母狗。  
因为利威尔盯着杂志上的广告出神，埃尔文一度以为他也想要那个。  
“如果你想买的话，嗯，我会戴的。”埃尔文说。  
但利威尔没有错过他说话的节奏，那中间有个古怪的停顿。  
“不，这也太蠢了。”他说，翻过了带着广告的那页。  
他是想要埃尔文，但并不想让他成为自己的战利品，带着四处炫耀。  
利威尔的父亲就是个只存在照片中的男人——周围的孩子都说他是个私生子，根本没有什么父亲——但库谢尔说那些全都是些无关紧要的繁文缛节，“我只要爱就够了。”  
她说完，在利威尔红润的脸蛋上亲了一下。  
埃尔文也亲吻了他。  
他已经得到了最想要的，不需要更多了。

不过利威尔还是很高兴埃尔文为他做的退让，并为自己能发现这点而感到惊喜。他变得比从前更能察觉埃尔文细微的情绪变化。

“怎么了？”  
利威尔走到埃尔文身边，压低声音问道。他已经放弃了清理衣服的努力，它们没救了，除了进垃圾桶之外别无出路。  
“……可能是这里的影响，”埃尔文犹豫了一瞬，但还是直截了当地问了，“你觉得我身上有什么味道吗？”  
利威尔吃了一惊，他什么都没发现，更何况离上一次的发情期结束还没过多久，但这种事埃尔文不可能随便乱说……可能是被周围的异味掩盖住了，他有些焦躁地想，不知道埃尔文究竟发作到了什么程度。  
接下来他们的领队用最快速度安排好了工作，把指挥权转给了米克。  
利威尔负责去通知韩吉，她并不难找，老远就能听到有人在惊恐地大喊，“博士！博士您离得太近了！”诸如此类，毫无新意——那个画画的现在还是韩吉的助手，两人的关系看起来跟从前并没有什么两样……这还真有意思，明明他也是作为α跟在韩吉身边的。  
利威尔在近处观察了一会儿，放弃了跟韩吉直接沟通的打算，抓住那个满头大汗的助手叮嘱了一番，就跟埃尔文一起提前离开了。

他们到家之后急急忙忙地进了浴室。  
埃尔文的情况好些，率先结束了清洗，他把淋浴让给了利威尔，自己泡在浴缸里，用手机询问现场的情况。那边还有很多工作要做，接管的各方人员迟迟没有到齐。他的脸红得厉害，也不知道有多少是因为热水的作用。  
利威尔一反平时速战速决的习惯，在浴室里磨蹭了很久，他怎么洗都觉得身上还有怪味，也不知道是不是心理作用，最后简直要把皮搓下一层来。埃尔文在中途就回了房间，含糊地丢了一句什么，利威尔没有听清。  
等到他终于觉得满意，擦着头发走出浴室，才发现满屋都飘着荷尔蒙的甜香。卧室的门没有关，从客厅就可以直接看到里面，埃尔文侧躺在床上，脸埋在一堆揉乱的布料里，看花色是利威尔的睡衣——他们离开时有点匆忙，把衣服都丢在了床上，没来得及放进洗衣篮里。  
Ω的身体在标记过后会经历一段荷尔蒙不稳定的时期，这时要特别留心他们的情绪和心理，“别让他在发情期落单”，纳拿巴私下里特地提醒利威尔。很少有人发现她是个Ω，还做过消除标记的手术。  
埃尔文一直都表现得毫无异样，利威尔几乎以为她的提醒只是过度忧虑。  
他靠近床边，半跪着察看埃尔文的情况：他蜷缩着身体，手上紧紧抓着属于另一个人的衣物，医疗器械深深地埋在他的体内，只露出短短的一截，在细微的马达声中晃动。  
利威尔伸出手，放在埃尔文的腰侧，接触到的皮肤温度很高。  
那个身体瑟缩了一下，“好冷……”埃尔文呢喃。  
利威尔的手探到深处，挤进了他的腿间，那里没有半点反应，一点也不像这种时候该有的样子。  
他揉捏着柔软的器官，用手指技巧地挑逗，一边含住了他的耳廓。  
过了好一会儿，埃尔文终于抬起了头，眼睛发红，他先是在利威尔的脸上摸索，然后用力吻上了他的嘴唇。  
两人近乎贪婪地深吻，埃尔文把他抱得很紧，在失控般的摩擦中，利威尔渐渐感觉到了另一个人身下的变化。  
“现在还是……不行吗？”埃尔文喘息着问他的标记对象，眼神迷离。  
利威尔俯身去舔他湿润的眼角，一边扯下了身上的衬衣。  
他三两下就把自己脱成了全裸，然后就这样爬上床，骑在埃尔文身上。他在浴室里的扩张做得很潦草，远没有埃尔文平时的细心，让臀部落下的过程也就很难。不过他试了几次，最终还是把埃尔文完全吞了下去。  
利威尔的那里仍旧是软的，但他只觉得眩晕，就像喝醉了一般，兴奋异常。他激烈地晃动腰部，揉捏那人厚实胸肌上挺立的突起。  
这刺激可能有点过头，埃尔文终于呜咽出声，下意识地开始挣扎。可他被利威尔牢牢地按着，大口喘着气，脊背弓了起来，很快就连肌肉都在痉挛。  
利威尔等他的呼吸稍微平复下来，又在膨胀的乳头上咬了一口，埃尔文极度敏感的反应，还有他的声音，这一切都让人觉得非常满意。  
于是利威尔抬起腰，让埃尔文从自己的身体里退出来。  
他低下头，难耐地去亲吻那双微张的嘴唇。  
白浊的液体滴滴答答地落下来，打在青年赤裸的腹部。


	15. 番外4 Ω前辈的烦恼和忧郁

正文：

番外4 Ω前辈的烦恼和忧郁

“你可以退后几步，站在远一点的地方试试。”莫布里特望着纳拿巴微笑。这种引导式的句式带着明显的教师烙印，让她想起了学生时代的校外教学。

纳拿巴慢慢地后退，然后自己停了下来。

“变成了……很立体的教堂，”她打量着墙上的油画，“看上去是个大晴天。”

“这是因为光影效果的运用。”

“真的很不一样……”她来回移动脚步，体验距离感带来的视觉效果变化，“我从前只在手机里看过……”

“这就是我们需要去看实物的原因之一。”莫布里特解释。

“哦，这很不错。”纳拿巴说，朝他瞄了一眼。他正跟她一起，盯着那个不知看过几次的画面。

看得出来，他喜欢这里。

因为韩吉这座桥梁，他们的关系在这一年里紧密了不少。这跟博士的研究没有关系，只不过，莫布里特要是有什么女性Ω的生理问题需要请教，就数找纳拿巴最高效可靠。现在她几乎跟他一样清楚避孕药的副作用在韩吉身上有多明显，她知道韩吉的发情期不稳定，随时都可能发作，知道她换过几种长效药，而且还经常忘了吃，知道她不得不用紧急避孕药救场，但短效药物的不良反应更强……然后莫布里特打来的电话也就更多了。

他们的午餐就在美术馆里的咖啡厅里解决，莫布里特向她推荐了这里的奶油咖啡，据说他试过菜单上所有的餐点，在这事上绝对权威。

纳拿巴从座位上远远看着，发现她的朋友在收银台前的队伍中显得很扎眼，身材挺拔的男人着装简洁，但却又有几分莫名的时髦感，不像是大众印象中的教育工作者。在她的记忆里，莫布里特有时会选择一些颜色大胆的衣饰，个性但又不过分张扬，他曾经用一件罩袍拯救了韩吉被实验室事故毁了的浅色套装，不愧是学校里教美术的老师。

这种α原本应该很受关注，尤其是对青春期的孩子们来说，绝不会被轻易放过。

但事实却正好相反。

纳拿巴觉得这十有八九是因为他在学校里也总跟韩吉呆在一起，完全没有任何形象可言的缘故——她的学生在课堂上用手机偷看的那部漫画，封面上是个捂着腹部吃药的可怜男人，她在第一时间就想起了他。名字好像叫《疯狂科学家和她的胃疼助手》。

莫布里特很快带着两人份的餐点走了过来，他放下托盘，把食物和餐具逐一摆好，包括纳拿巴的那份，同时婉拒了她自己付账的提议：“是我邀请你来的。”他说。

这份体贴完全可以打个高分，只要他不在韩吉身边，就是个英挺、成熟，还很会照顾人的青年，完全符合α受欢迎的基本要求。

不过纳拿巴来这里确实是为了帮忙，莫布里特希望有人能陪着他在美术馆消磨半天，正好只有她能抽得出空——她负责留意时间，到下午他就有其他事情要做了。

美术馆里有不少展室都没有窗户，留意不到天色，加上手机静音的关系，上个月莫布里特在这里流连忘返，积累了几十通未接来电——大部分是韩吉的，还有其他试着帮她找人的朋友——那之后他就不再一个人逛美术馆了。

“我开始当老师后就没在假日去看过画展了，”在那个让大家虚惊一场的晚上，莫布里特一个个地回复那些朋友们，不好意思地向他们说明，“没想到时间竟然过得那么快。”

这个24小时无休的全能助手从前一心扑在他的博士身上，直到埃尔文送了他画展的门票，才引发了这场出人意料的失踪危机。

“所以那次韩吉对你发脾气了吗？”纳拿巴搅着她的咖啡，一边问他，上面清甜的奶油果然相当美味。

她没有看画展的习惯，但也不觉得有多勉强，她本来就是个爱好特别多，愿意接受任何邀请的人。“到底哪一项才是你的真爱？”有朋友曾经笑着问她，说她的劲头像是要把每一秒时间都填满。纳拿巴也跟着笑。她原本并不是这样。只不过每当她闲下来，就会觉得后颈的伤口在疼。

“没有，”莫布里特摇头，“她说早知道就跟我一起来看看，不过那里第二天就撤展了。”

韩吉大概是最能理解什么是沉迷不能自拔了，纳拿巴想。

“所以，”纳拿巴接着问，“你要开始回归艺术了吗？”

这个问题背后隐含的意图并不难猜：她想知道韩吉还能不能保住她的助手。

“我没有天分，”莫布里特说，“所以只能呆在中学里，对着一群对美术没有基础也缺乏兴趣的小孩子，把时间浪费在他们身上。”

“……”

这番自嘲不仅负面，而且还有些偏激，不像是她认得的那个兢兢业业的男人。

像是并不在意她的沉默，他自顾自地说了下去。

“有了这种想法之后，我连带着学生来这里都会觉得不自在。”

“我不想回忆起从前的事情。”

“如果能把以前的那个我彻底抹消就好了。”

这场突如其来的自我剖析变得越来越让人无法招架，纳拿巴只能默默听着。

幸好它去得跟来时一样迅速。

“但博士的办公室就在我隔壁。”莫布里特话锋突然一转，从前的回忆就此结束，“这简直是神迹。”

“她无论在哪里都会是奇迹。”

他放下叉子，擦了擦手，解锁了桌上的手机。

“你知道我最近在听线上课程吗？不跟学位挂钩那种。”他把它朝对面递了过去。

“嗯？学什么？”

纳拿巴松了口气，接过那个长方形的机器，看了一眼界面。她知道这个，只要线上自学再通过函授考试，就可以申请单一课程证书，算是一种新型的再教育方式。不过目前的认可度有限，最多在个人简历上有点用处。

“……生物化学……生物医学工程……”她挑了两个稍好理解的念了，剩下的词汇感觉读出来会舌头打结。

“多少能打点基础。”莫布里特说，口气很谦虚。

“但你不是非考试不可。”纳拿巴把手机推了回去。她听懂了莫布里特的回答，韩吉可不需要看他的简历。

“没错，”莫布里特撑着额头，关掉了那个满载着知识的程序，“但有人说先交完考试费对学习会有点好处。”

“是吗？他们一科收多少？会不会影响你的咖啡钱？”她朝他打趣，有余韵去搞艺术的人往往家境都不会太差。

“还是美术馆的效果比较好。”艰难转型中的艺术家说。

“我该感谢埃尔文的。”

这下她对韩吉和埃尔文都可以放心了，纳拿巴想。

在那场令人虚惊的失踪闹剧过去之后，她就拉着米克讨论过，他们有着共同的交际圈，她忧心那里面的有些人会无法继续保持良好的关系。

“到时候韩吉该怎么办？会不会变成那种……‘都是埃尔文的错’？毕竟事情都是从他送票开始的。”

她跟他一起坐在桌前，各自检查装备。

他们在酒店那会儿就走得很近，米克每次进入厨房都满脸痛苦，他从腌肉的半成品面前起身之后，一定会在她身边靠上一会儿。因为他是个β，所以她也就不介意他说自己身上有最好闻的水果香味，β嘴里的水果香味就是水果香味。但她绝对不想听到α这么说。

病愈的Ω在当今社会往往生活艰难，她很高兴看到自己的两个朋友都能保持独立，自由生活。但韩吉的安稳如今看起来岌岌可危。

至于埃尔文……那时她觉得他的一只脚已经陷进泥潭了，现在另一边也有了危险。

“我们不用替埃尔文担这种心。”米克的回答相当简洁。

他一向对自己这个朋友很有信心，就连发现埃尔文被标记那会儿也一样镇定。

说起来那件事算是利威尔不小心曝光的，他独自安顿好了一个突然发情的Ω，整个过程都显得异常冷静，就一个α来说表现得相当出色。

“我现在对埃尔文以外的味道都不怎么敏感，”他对惊叹不已的同事这么解释，“标记之后就变成这样了。”他讲起话来一贯平稳，平时说什么事听上去都是一副“没什么大不了的”口气。

可纳拿巴觉得这是个爆炸性的消息，不亚于台风、地震、海啸或者山洪。

“我们的队长要换人了。”她在震惊之余下了结论。

“他也太不小心了。”她咬着牙说，简直有点怒其不争。

这可是标记，不是开玩笑的！

“埃尔文不会犯这种错。”米克没有附和她的批判。

他不像她那么激动，甚至没有停下手上的活，没有半点危机来袭的意识。

纳拿巴咬紧了嘴唇。

米克平时说话不多，但他获取情报有自己的方式，而且足够可靠。比如说，他早就发现了那两个人的关系变化——

“利威尔身上多了埃尔文的味道。”

考虑到他们的身份，这个情报相当有趣，是个不错的娱乐话题。他们两个之间终于多了点什么，纳拿巴那时只是这么想，完全没往标记这个可怕的方向考虑。

现在他说，埃尔文做这事是有意为之，这反而更让她觉得难过。

她以为埃尔文没必要做到这种地步，找人标记自己，他和韩吉身边都跟着稳定的α，不用把自己卖给谁。

她明白，抑制剂无效的Ω在社会独立生活有多不容易，如今又多了一个屈服在压力之下的人。

“我不知道你在担心什么。”米克望着她，“我可以跟你保证，埃尔文现在出事之前没有不同，”他挪了挪位置，让她靠在自己肩上，“你知道这有多不容易。”

但后面发生的事情变得更加让人沮丧：埃尔文戴上了戒指，就他自己一个。

这意味着什么？显而易见，埃尔文接下来会遇到的所有人，熟悉或不熟悉的，都会知道他身边已经有了人。但那个标记了他的α却仍旧可以自由自在地四处快活。这不是她第一次看到有人对Ω做这种事。

纳拿巴忍不住找利威尔谈了话，强调去除标记手术的严重性，还跟他详细解说了那些难以言喻的痛苦和无法消除的症状。

利威尔听得倒是认真，最后的感想却完全不能及格：

“只要我好好活着埃尔文就不用担心这个。”他下了结论。

不！手术谁都可以申请，并不是α死了才能做！

纳拿巴简直有些痛恨他那副从容的样子，就像在说到手的Ω没有资格逃脱。

但米克依然不肯改变态度。

“就算这样，埃尔文还是埃尔文。”他笃定地说。

纳拿巴不知道他的这份自信从何而来，她也看不出埃尔文还能怎么反抗自己的α。

“你不了解被标记的Ω。”她想，β总是这么天真。

如果天真的只有β就好了。

“别担心埃尔文了，怎么看他都好得很。”

他跟埃尔文是多年的同学和朋友，后来又成了同事，或许确实比她更有发言权。

但她不可能因为这两句话就改变看法。

“你真要担心的话，还不如去多注意另一个人。”米克抓了抓头。

“什么？”她没有听懂。

“利威尔啊，我看他没准是会被欺负到哭出来的类型。”他说，“如果埃尔文想这么干的话。”

这些话放在一个成年的α身上，听起来简直就是天方夜谭。不过米克看来并不想说一个简单的笑话，他还一本正经地把它继续了下去。

“你不觉得吗？那家伙太天真了。”

“不……”她皱眉，他真的还在说利威尔吗？

“幸好他是个男人。”

米克说到这里，停下来看她。

纳拿巴耸肩，她知道米克是故意的。

“他要是女孩呢？”她配合地提问。

“那就完了。”米克做了个斩首的手势。

“一旦谈起恋爱就会自动送上门去什么都不管什么都没有关系聘礼当然不要只要有爱就行。”

他一口气说完，仿佛觉得还不够力度，于是又再加了把火。

“如果家里胆敢反对‘她’连婚礼都能替他们省了‘就当没有生过我这个女儿吧但我永远爱你们’！”

“反正我绝对不想要那种女儿。”他说，一边叹气摇头，“根本就是噩梦。”

“……这只是你的想象。”

纳拿巴曾经被他这种即兴表演镇得说不出话来，不过她现在稍微习惯了一些，还能半信半疑地反驳。

“你跟利威尔又不算熟。”

于是米克立刻着手证明自己。

“要打赌吗？究竟埃尔文还能不能说了算。”他提议道，“十秒内决定。”

他说完就开始倒数，没有给纳拿巴留下多少考虑的时间。

这绝对是故意的，早有预谋，把一个成年的α描绘得像个纯情少女，任何人都不可能同意这种观点。纳拿巴后来在记忆里倒了带，她大概就是被这些荒谬的形容蒙蔽了，才会点头同意打这种赌。

不知道这对她算幸运还是不幸，反正标记没有影响埃尔文的领导能力。

为了这个让人耿耿于怀的赌注，纳拿巴后来真的找到机会套了利威尔的话，究竟埃尔文是不是那种会把他欺负到哭的人？那天大家正聚在一起喝酒，她这么做只是想让米克看看利威尔的反驳，给输了的自己扳回一城，没别的意思。

而利威尔确实反驳了，他说，埃尔文那不是在欺负他。

这番话听上去相当微妙，好像他真哭过似的。

但埃尔文及时地拉开了他，没让其他人再继续追问下去。他说利威尔喝了酒，表达能力有点问题。利威尔的表达能力一直就有问题。

按照当初定好的条件，纳拿巴要是输了就得教米克攀岩。不过这事最后变成了集体活动，毕竟人多比较热闹，在野外也更方便一些。

他们决定在山上露营，欣赏日出作为传统项目，也被列入了这次的计划里。从山顶上看颜色渐变的天边很美，但纳拿巴更喜欢天亮之前，各种动物叫声交织的时刻。她昨天提到了这点，听众们看起来都很有兴致，于是在天还完全黑着的时候，咖啡的香气就飘满了整个营地。

纳拿巴撑起身体，拉开帐篷探出头去，看到莫布里特正把咖啡分别倒进几个杯子，动作相当麻利。没想到他连韩吉之外的人都会一起照顾，纳拿巴在拿自己那杯饮料的时候顺口问了一声，跟她想的一样，他果然是家里的长子。

埃尔文也爬了起来，他眯着眼睛换下了炉子上的咖啡壶，边喝咖啡边煮热水，没过多久就端着飘着茶香的杯子回了帐篷。

要是换个人来做这事，纳拿巴会觉得那准是个模范Ω，遵循传统，对α服务周到……不过埃尔文不一样，她心想，教材上的Ω可不会弄哭α。

而且他还是像从前一样受欢迎，好像没人注意到他手上的戒指——也没人发现他是Ω。

她简直有点同情送他戒指的人了。

早餐之后利威尔主动收拾了餐具，不过他不知道溪流的位置，得靠纳拿巴带路。

“所以你在家里也做这个？你的埃尔文呢？”她随口问。

“他不是我的，”利威尔纠正，“别在埃尔文面前这么说。”

令人难以理解，她想。这两人到底是什么关系？

不过这话题没有机会继续下去。

他们干活的地方在溪边，离营地有一段距离，旁边长着半人高的灌木，加上水流声的掩护，是个足够隐秘，能够放心聊天的空间。

也是个偷听谈话的好地方。

留在营地里的人当然知道他们要去清洗餐具，但当时还有两个人不在现场。

没等到升起的太阳彻底离开地平线，韩吉就跑了出去，连早饭都没回来吃——身为一个研究人员，她的体力可是真是天赋秉异。

实际上她从他们背着行李徒步上山那会儿就没有安分过，一路上都在脱队。而她的助手总在试图让她跟上队伍，徒劳无功又百折不挠。他当然也跟她一起错过了今天的早餐。

他们此时正好走到了溪边，在灌木的另一侧，正为了要不要马上回去而争论不休。

没什么好担心的，韩吉表示，反正第一波热潮很快就能压下去，中间的时间完全够用。她坚持要进入附近的洞穴，说里面可能有个什么东西——她的话里夹杂着几个陌生名词，普通人听不懂的那种——但莫布里特表示了强烈反对，她这次的发情期来得太过突然，他来不及准备，有些其他的担忧。

纳拿巴和利威尔默契地收起东西，沿着溪水的流向，轻手轻脚地往远处走。

清洗的活还没干完，不能就这么返回营地，但他们必须换个地点。

马上，立刻。

谁都知道那两个人意见分歧的结果是什么。

“男人也能吃避孕药？”利威尔边走边问，没有需求的人很少会注意到这种事情。

“嗯，有些专供男性的产品。”纳拿巴机械地回答。莫布里特终于不再找她商量避孕药的问题，她还以为那是因为他找到了合适韩吉的药。

“不！不！”

“别这样！！”

即便已经离得很远，他们还是能听到男声的惨叫在空气中回荡——

“我还没吃避孕药！！！”

果然是令人胃疼的助手工作。

下次，再陪他去逛美术馆吧。

不过已经没事了。她知道。

无论他们当中的哪一个，都不会再有问题了。


End file.
